With a Smile :)
by Kreeizan Noggaza
Summary: He is not Haru's friend. No not at all… But every time Haru gets in trouble, Haru always finds herself crying out Gokudera-san's name… And he always comes, with a smile :)
1. Gokudera Hayato is not Haru

Author's note: Yo! This is the first Fanfic I made for the anime: Reborn! So… I wish you guys will like it. And please review if you can! They always makes me want to write more ^_^.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and the song inspired.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato is not Haru's Friend…

Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, is not Haru's friend.

In fact, we are mortal enemies, and I really, REALLY dislike him…

I mean who would take the liberty to give him some patience and a smile when every time we gaze into each other's eyes he would mutter something inappropriate and that something inappropriate is also something insulting, something that can make your head boil with anger and you can't do anything but counter his insult . Of course, once you counter him, he would shout back, I counter him, he curses back, I comment about his colorful words, he defends himself back. These continue until someone had enough of our fight and breaks us up or we had to enough and just hold on to each other's pride.

Another reason is why you would like someone uncaring, foul mouthed, child abusing and obviously a total delinquent? A dangerous and insensitive person?

This is what I think of him on the first time I see him the guy with the silver hair and poisonous green eyes who carries bombs and always picks fights with other delinquents.

This is what I think of him, until one day he puts his arms around me and gives me a smile…

* * *

Author's note: It's short. This is only the intro. But I promise the following updates are longer ^_^

By the way, this Fanfiction is inspired and based by the song: "With a Smile" by Eraserheads. A famous band in the Philippines.

I'm also offering this story by my fellow Filipino writers. ^_^

Please review! And thank you for reading ^_^


	2. Part One: The Grazed Hand

Author's note: Yo! This is part one. I hope you will enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

Part One: The Grazed Hand

The first time it happened was when we were on a summer outing.

It was sunny that day and it was so hot you preferred an air conditioned place, or sit on the sofa with your electric fan directly pointed on you with a bucket of ice placed in front of it than swimming in the beach or get tanned.

That didn't stop us anyway. Reborn-chan insisted on going to the beach and has some fun under the sun after the stressful days of school. We all agreed and went on to the trip with of course, the Vongola family's tenth generation boss and his guardians (except for Hibari-san and Chrome-chan), and the rest of the gang.

Once we arrived at the beach, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta immediately dived into the water and swam happily.

I come in next running into the water then splash around and play like a little kid. In a few minutes everyone followed in, well except for Bianchi-san because she needs to guard our things in the cabin we are staying on, but that doesn't spoil her fun: she puts on her best swimsuit and let the heat of the sun bathe her body as she lay comfortably at the uncovered balcony.

After a few hours of swimming and sun bathing, it's now time for lunch.

Everyone was all excited to go and eat to the fancy restaurant near by the beach. But there was only one problem: someone needs to guard the cabin while the others are away.

Guess who volunteered…

"I'll guard the cabin Juudaime!"

Yes… Of course it would be him, anything just to please his beloved boss.

"Are you sure Gokudera-kun?

"Of course! You all go on ahead and enjoy your meal, I'll eat later!"

"O-okay… May-"

"Then let Haru be your companion Gokudera, you might need someone to talk to." Reborn-chan said, cutting off Tsuna-san's words. I was going to protest until-

"I DON'T-"

"You'll need the company Hayato…" Bianchi-san insisted, taking off her sun glasses from her eyes that made Gokudera-san fell on his knees, clenched his stomach and his face all went green and pale. Bianchi-san pushed me towards him and told me that please for now guard the cabin with his brother.

I was going to say no, until Tsuna-san insisted on me too. So now found myself said yes instead, and stuck with the grumpy and sick grump.

They went on their way and I half-carried and half-dragged Gokudera-san to his bed on the boy's bed room in the cabin and I decided to swim some more to pass time.

I was swimming near the shore of the Namimori Beach while I was waiting for the others to arrive. While I was looking down to the beautiful sight under the sea, a certain coral caught my eye. I swam towards it, to get a better look. I was near to the coral when I mentally gasped to my mind as I saw the real features of it: it was mossy yet simply beautiful; its shape was like a mini sand castle under the sea and there were also many small fishes went in and out of the small holes of it.

I swam nearer to it and slightly touched its surface, admiring its beauty and structure. I looked through every angle of it then saw a pretty pink shell embedded to it.

This was the stupid part. Out of adoration, I rubbed the shell with my three fingers of my left hand to clean out the moss that was blocking the beauty of the shell. I rubbed it fiercely then stopped to see if the moss was cleaned out. Instead of a better sight of the shell, I saw red fluid getting mixed along with the sea water blocking the view.

I looked down to my hand and almost drowned to what I saw.

"Oi, Stupid woman! Shouldn't you be watching over the cabin while I was out?" I heard Gokudera-san shouted his voice full of annoyance and irritation.

I continue to stare at my fingers until I feel someone grab my wrist and pull my injured hand out of the salt water.

"What the hell did you do!?" Gokudera-san asked, his voice was now more irritated and with a hint of worry. I tried to answer him but couldn't find my voice to explain everything to him; I was too shocked by the horrible sight of my bloody hand being held by mortal enemy.

"Che!" Now, I was the one who was being half-carried and half-dragged to one of the wooden mahogany chairs in the mini-kitchen of the cabin by Gokudera-san who is now currently searching for the first aid kit, cursing frequently when he got the wrong object.

"Go wash your hand!" He ordered through his shoulder still searching for it.

I did what was I told and went to the sink and gingerly wash off the blood running down to my arm, to my elbow and drip to the ground making the floor board wet with my blood.

I winced at the horrible sight of my semi-cleaned wound. As the blood gets washed away by the water I can slowly make out how big was it, how deep and how long.

My ring finger gets the deepest wound; I can see the red pale flesh spurting out blood as the water runs through it, the middle finger gets a longer gash but it's not that deep unlike the first one and lastly my pointing finger which obtains the smallest scratch but I think it's going to leave a scar.

I close my eyes feeling nauseated by the sight of my own flesh.

I sensed someone stood behind me when I was wasting water. I opened my eyes and felt two arms circled around me then two delicate hands took over mine, cleaning my wound faster yet careful.

Gokudera-san turned off the faucet then turned my body to face him. I stared blankly at my hand which is now being dabbed by –

"Hahi! Are you mad?"

He frowned at my reaction and grunted to what I said. He dabbed the cotton harder to my ring finger which has the deepest wound and replied, "I'm not mad hatter."

"I know but- Hahi!" I exclaimed louder than before and I was now thrashing my body around but kept my left arm still. He winced at my shill voice and said, "Hold still, woman! Or I will squeeze a whole bottle of alcohol to your wound!"

"Hahi! Why are you using alcohol?" I questioned him and obeyed him out of fear.

"There is no other medicine! So bear with it!"

I bit my lip. Hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and trying to ignore the stinging pain from my fingers. 'Does he really hate me that much?' I thought to myself. 'Darn! That really, TRULY hurts!'

I bit my lip harder. Now, I felt something wet and hot run down to my cheeks. I shook my head, 'I don't want him to see me like this… I have to be strong… '

'Come on Miura! It's just alcohol!'

I tell myself those words over and over again just to keep myself from crying.

I curse mentally to my head when I hear myself sob loudly finally giving up to the pain. I hear him sigh heavily and feel something being wrapped around my fingers one by one. I hear him mumble something but I didn't open my eyes.

I was too afraid of the sight of my own blood being dabbed with cotton filled with alcohol, afraid of the sight of my own flesh,

Afraid of him calling me weak, for crying to something very small, simple would, while them – he gets worst ones every single battle.

'This is nothing but a mare scratch compared to the boss's and the other's' I recalled what Chrome-chan said when we were in the future.

I heard him said something again but I didn't budge.

I heard him said something again and now followed by a curse but I didn't budge.

I heard him sigh and said, "Haru… Please lift your head…"

I lift my head then open my eyes and see my mortal enemy pulls something out of his pocket and carefully dabs it to my nose, to my lips then to my stunned eyes which watches him carefully if this was a dream or not, that Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, is treating a lady properly…

He even called me by my name for the first time!

"Your lips are bleeding…"

"Huh?" I slightly stuck out my tongue and taste my blood. I frown slightly to the rust –salt like taste of it.

He sighs again and slightly chuckles. I look at him to ask what is funny, but I am dumb-founded to what I see in front of me:

For another first time in my life I see Gokudera Hayato, my mortal enemy is smiling. Not a smirk or a half-smile, but a full smile, with teeth and everything.

I smiled back, the sting in my fingers was forgotten, the nauseating taste of my blood and the thought of him hating me so much.

After that day my thoughts to him are, 'Gokudera Hayato wasn't that bad after all…'

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Please tell me if it's good or bad! I really need to know if it's okay…

Thank you! ^_^


	3. Part Two: You can

Author's note: Yo! This is part two ^_^

By the way thank you to the ones who reviewed, who favorite and followed this fic, really appreciate it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

Part two: You can't always win but you can try

The second time it happened, I knew that I was too selfish and childish. He made me realized that.

It was foggy that time, but it was not enough for the whole Namimori to be completely shrouded by the mist. It happened on my school, Midori Middle. We were having our school festival, and of course I invited everyone.

I want them to come and enjoy the weekend after the quarterly exams.

I have one more reason why I invited them. I was going to participate on a costume designing contest.

I want them to see me fighting for the crown; I also want them to cheer for me while I am on stage, since my parents can't come. And I also want to impress Tsuna-san, since he wishes me luck.

Now, on with the contest, everyone was good. Some of the costumes were obviously well made, since their decorating items were expensive materials: from shiny golden sequins to smooth satin fabric. Some of them also used real crystals.

'Don't panic! Don't panic Miura! You will win this! For him…'

I thought of those words while I was making my costume, while I was putting it on for the run way to show off our work, while I was searching through the thick crowd for them, for him. I hoped and prayed this to God while the MC was announcing the reward, places and of course the winner.

Guess what happened?

"And the winner is Miurri Hanako!"

Yep… You read it right… My entire world shattered.

'I lost, I lost everything… My pride.' I look at the direction where he sits.

He was not there, not even the others. I shook my shed and held back my tears.

Okay, when I said that my world 'shattered', I mean it. Seriously. My vision was being blocked by my pooling eyes. So every time I opened them my vision to my surroundings looked like it was shattering.

I said that I was childish when this happened right? This was one of the 'childish' parts, when I realized I was crying I ran away… I ran away and _intentionally bumped _in to Hanako.

I wasn't being rude. No not at all… I was just very frustrated. Frustrated on the results that I lost.

I ran, ran away from the stage, from the stares, from the crowd, from the gym with my loser costume on.

I ran away with my broken pride. I ran and ran until-

"Oof!" "Hahi!"

I bumped into someone. Hard. I thought we were going to fall because of the force that was built up when I was running, but we didn't. The person prevented our fall.

"Watch where you going!"

I pulled away hastily from the person I bumped on (who by the way has a very familiar voice) then said a sincere apology (even though he was rude) and prepared myself to another sprint.

"Huh? Wait!" The rude person I bumped on grabbed a hold to my wrist and turned my body to face him then he placed his other hand under my chin then he lifted my head.

"Why are you here? And why are you crying?"

Gokudera Hayato, my frenemy stands before me, with his face looking annoyed yet serious. I look back at him wearily trying to stop more tears to fall from my eyes. I wipe the ones that are rolling down my cheek. "No, Haru is not crying…"

"Oh yeah? Your voice says you are and that smudged mascara tells a different story."

I clear my throat and say, "No! Haru is not crying! The mist must be getting thicker and you are just seeing things!"

He frowns, "Why are you denying it? And you still didn't answer my question!"

Then it was my turn who got annoyed. So that was: frustration plus anger plus annoyance and with a mix of insult. I exploded, "Because Haru is not crying! Haru is sweating through her eyes! And there is no answer to your question! You- you! Hahii!"

I stomp my feet. My head is not yet done cooking, it is still boiling with anger and I am in no mood to exchange colorful words with him right now, and I have to remind myself that I am angry with them because they left the gym without telling me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you so angry?!"

He is making the fire stronger, "Why do you keep questioning Haru?! Haru already told you-"

"You're a bad liar!"

Stronger… "No! Haru is not a liar!"

"Then why are your fingers crossed?"

I look down to my hands and curse mentally. How does he know about my hobby of crossing my fingers when I was telling a lie? I stretch my hand wide and hide it to my back then shake my head from left to right, denying.

I hear him sigh and question me again, "What is wrong? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on the school's gym where your contest was being held?"

I kept quiet. Pretending that I didn't hear a single word he said.

"Answer me stupid woman!

The second explosion occur, "Haru is not stupid! Yes, Haru is crying! Why you ask?! Because Haru lost to the competition! Haru is angry with Gokudera-san for saying rude things! Haru is disappointed! Heru feels like she was abandoned by her own friends for disappearing on her! Haru is-! Haru is-!"

I am now sobbing uncontrollably, the tears that I am holding back is now running down to my face making the makeup on my face smudge. I cover my ugly face with my hands and cry harder. I am angry with myself too for out bursting my feelings with someone and unfortunately that someone is Gokudera Hayato, my frenemy that I slightly dislike.

I heard him sighed and felt him snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest while his other hand was patting my back softly, comforting me in a very awkward manner.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, in the empty grounds of my school, which was, just like I thought, now surrounded by thick mist. I cried harder, poured all my feelings to it.

After all it is rare that, Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, is comforting a lady _properly_.

I felt him hugged me tighter and he was hushing me and telling me to stop crying over and over again with curses.

'Well I guess somewhere near _properly._'

I try to find my voice, to tell him to let me go and I don't need his sympathy that I want to be alone. But his warmth and presence comforts me even if his voice is harsh along with his so –call sympathy with curses.

I found comfort to my frenemy's arms.

My cries are now calming down into soft whimpers until I shred the last tear from my eyes. I pull away from him and wipe my face properly with the back of my hand to erase the traces of smudged make up. Then I hear him ask, "Are you finished?"

I shook my head, not answering his question. I am still angry with them leaving.

"What now?"

"You all left!"

I heard him sighed heavily and cursed silently. I looked at him his expression was once again full of annoyance. He ran his hand through his silver locks as if he was nervous about something and he was trying his best to keep his mouth shut.

I frowned at him and demanded, "Tell me why-!"

"They were planning to surprise you okay! They reserved a buffet lunch at your favorite restaurant for you, because of the competition! I was asked to pick you up until you bumped into me then cried yourself out!"

I stare at him. Guilt is taking over my anger and feels the conscience to my chest. I feel my eyes once again pool with tears that I shred them quietly.

"O-oi! What now?"

"But Haru didn't win…"

He laughed. Hard. With tears and his hand was clutching his stomach from the sting from his uncontrolled laughter. I stared at him and wondered, 'What did I say?"

"What is funny?"

"H-huh?" He manages to say between the snickers and chuckles. I raise an eye brow at him then he composes himself and says, "It doesn't matter…"

"H-huh?"

"It doesn't matter if you won or you lost. The only thing that mattered was that you enjoyed yourself…"

"Uhh…" I say not really understanding him.

"I know that is what the tenth and Reborn-san want. Not just for you but for all of us. That is why they throw you a party even though still don't know the result yet, because they know that you enjoy it. You experience something that can help you…"

I chuckle. "Wow rare words from you Gokudera-san…"

"I'll take that as a compliment..." He said sarcastically and pulled something from his pocket the handed it to me. It was his handkerchief. I took it from him and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. "I learned and experienced something from defeat many times now Haru… Especially when we were on the future fighting our way back to the present, you remember that?"

"Yeah…"

"And did you know what the most valuable thing that I learned was?"

"What?"

He looked at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes that I once saw as a poison that made you tore away your gaze. He smiled at me like the one that he gave me when we were on the beach house, him who tended my grazed hand. He held that look and smile and said, "You can't win and have at everything but you can try and work hard on it until God grants it for you…"

I look at him, and smiles back at his words.

After that day I thought, 'Gokudera Hayato, is a nice guy after all…"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading this!

Please review! Please! ^_^


	4. Part three: Not good enough

Author's note: Yo! This is part three. I hope you will like it! ^_^

Thank you to the ones who reviewed, who favorite and followed this fic, really appreciate it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

Part three: Not good enough

"You lost! You really are a useless child!"

"O-oi! That is enough!"

"Stop defending your daughter! Let her feel the humiliation! That arrogant, prideful, dumb child!"

"Enough! You-"

On the third time it happened was not in a few days after the second one.

You see, I have one more reason why I desperately want to win the costume making contest in my school.

I want my mother to be proud of me and accept the things that I love. In other words I want her to give me independence and acceptance to whatever dreams that I want to pursue and achieve someday.

A motherly support. Yes, that is all I'm asking for.

'I can't disgrace them!' That is what I always say to myself whenever she makes me do things I dislike. Things like: make me study whole night, make me finish a one big fat book every day; give me curfew for my discipline and she already chose a course that I will take in college.

Because she said, I am her 'Prodigy' and the 'Family Candidate' to impress grandfather, my fearsome grandfather, my mother's father who chooses carefully among us cousins who is the next 'Head of the clan' something like that.

It's not that I hate her for controlling my life and use me as if I am her mindless puppet. No, I don't hate her.

I love her, sincerely love her. I love her so much I can't say no to her, can't disobey her, and can't hate her.

So since I love her so much that I can't contravene her orders for my goals in life, I make a deal with her instead that if I win the contest, I can choose my own course in college and live in a dormitory with the others. I can have what I always wanted, but if I lost-good bye costumes, goodbye freedom.

Now, after my parents came back from their individual business trips the first thing I heard from my mother's mouth was, "Where is your trophy?"

I closed my eyes and tried to tolerate the poisonous vile of her intimidating voice, the uncomfortable feeling of her sharp glare from her brown eyes, her hurting words…

She questioned me again her voice has a hint of impatience and somewhat bliss because she was certain that she won. I opened my eyes and looked at her and answered, "I lost…"

You already know what she said next. The part that she stated that I was a useless, arrogant prideful, dumb child.

So I'm going to skip to the part where my mother slaps me with her metal hand then my father restrains her and then he looks at me and mouths the words, 'Go! I'll take care of this.'

So I ran. Ran away from the uncomfortable, grievous, depressing atmosphere of my house; ran away like I did when the MC announced that I lost. Ran away with my broken pride which was now completely pulverized into powder and I have to swallow it and admit to myself that I shouldn't have contradicted my mother when she told me to stop making useless costumes and hit the books harder.

I am guilty.

Maybe if I haven't opposed her she would be smiling and not exchanging words with father right now.

I don't know how far I had run or where on Namimori I have gone to. I have my eyes close when I'm doing so because I am crying again. Weeping away the pain because I feel hurt, frustrated, useless-

"O-oi!"

"Hahi!"

Déjà vu, anyone?

"Why are you running around and crying stupid woman?"

I ignore him and warp my arms around his torso then bury my face to his chest crying everything.

I hear him curse and –of course- sounding annoyed, saying colorful words, sighing every now and then because of annoyance.

In a few minutes I hear him sigh in a calming manner and say, "Now, now… What is the matter now stupid woman? "

I didn't reply. I tightened my embrace to him then I heard him grunt.

"Not too tight stupid woman can't breathe!"

I disregarded his curses and threats and squeezed him harder. He was now flailing, squirming out of my grasp and cursing every warnings and my name, yet still I didn't let go. He shouted at my ear but I still didn't pull away.

We stay like that for I don't know how long. For every curse that he says, I tighten my hold to him making him shout more curses and demand me to let him go.

For another few minutes, he stopped flailing; he dropped his hands that were pulling my arms away from him. He shut his mouth and then I felt him warp his aft arm around my waist and the other was placed to my head.

I was surprised by his sudden gesture. Sure he comforted me before by embracing me but this hug was different. It felt like hugging a teddy bear in a stormy night, like being warmed by the cozy hearth on Christmas Eve.., like I was hugged by-

"Hahi!" I pulled away from him, out of his arms, out of the comforting warmth, out of-

"What!? Did I constrict you too tight? That's good.., because you almost killed me by your monstrous strength!"

My eyes went wide, "What does that supposed to mean!?" I replied feeling a little insulted. My thoughts earlier were forgotten.

"I don't know…" He said, smirking mischievously, "Maybe you're hiding your identity as She Hulk..!"

"What!? Haru is not color green!"

He chuckled sarcastically, making my head boil once again. "Stupid! That is why I said, 'hiding your identity'"

I lean closer to him challenging his insults, "Haru is not stupid! How many times do I have to say that to you?!"

Closer…

"Until you stop being like one!"

Nearer…

"I can't stop because I am not!"

Two inch…

"Yes you are! Listen to yourself your talking in third person!"

An inch…

"So what!?"

Half inch…

"It sounds stupid making you stupid!"

Centimeter…

"Then so are you!"

Silence followed. Our eyes glaring, our heads boiling with irritation to each other's words, our hands clenched as if we were going to start a physical fight, our eye brows furrowed and our faces were red from total anger.

Then out of the blue, I laugh.

He looks at me like I have grown another head. He raises an eye brow dumb-founded to my reaction. "You're not only stupid but also crazy…"

I laugh harder. "S-sorry! I-I, you should have seen your face!"

"Che! You're the one to talk!"

He laughs. We laugh at each other. We laugh so hard I almost fall to the railings I am holding on to because my stomach is starting to sting, making him laugh harder.

We laugh. The sound of our laughs makes me forget about everything that happened. Actually, I feel like it didn't happen at all.

The comfort that he gave me when he was hugging me a few days ago was being felt again.

I found comfort to my acquaintance's laughs.

Our laughs slowly die down into snickers then we wipe the happy tears from our eyes. I lean towards the railing and realize that we are on the bridge to where I 'accidentally' fell in to then take a cold morning swim in the river and saved by my knight and shinning armor.

I stare at the water for a while looking at my reflection then I hear Gokudera-san say, "Nice weather isn't it?"

I look up to the sky and find it covered with thick, white, fluffy clouds that slowly moves towards the west. I watch it enjoying the relaxing movements of it. "Yeah… Very soothing…"

We look at it for a while then I hear him say, "You still didn't tell me what was your problem."

I look away from the clouds and gaze right in to Gokudera-san's emerald eyes and find it burning with curiosity. My mind is debating to either I tell him or not about what happened back in my house. I think about it deeply then I hear him say, "Maybe I can help…"

Oh wow… Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, is offering help, to me! Not his Boss or a fellow guardian but to me!

I smile at him, he frowns back. I pinch his cheeks and say, "Aww! You're worried about Haru!"

"No! Look, if you-"

"No… I-"I take a deep breath. "I'll tell you."

I told him everything. From the time I heard my parents' car pulled in the garage to the time I was running away from the hurt of being told I was useless.

I can tell and I am happy that he is listening; even if he is not looking at me when I am telling him the whole story. He nods his head and sometimes gazes to my eyes as a respond to my babbles.

Once I was finished, we were silent for a moment as if he was absorbing every word I said the he spoke up.

"So you hate yourself for disgracing your mother?"

I nod.

"Why do you think you disgraced her?"

I shook my head. "Because I disobeyed her..."

"What? Do you even know what is the difference between disobey and disgrace?

"Of course I do! It's just that… I am a daughter of a well-known college professor and a surgeon and all I do is make silly costumes… And I feel like I have disgraced them for losing the contest."

"Disgraced them to whom?"

Good question… To whom?

"I don't know… I just feel like I have disgraced them."

He pauses for a moment. "You didn't Haru… You more like disappointed her, because I think she expect you to win…"

"Why-"

"She expects you to win, because she knows that you are enjoying what you are doing.., and if you are enjoying what you are doing you get good results…"

"Then why does she say such awful things…?"

He chuckled and look up to the clouds, "You know what?"

"What?"

He smiles wearily. "Life is hard…"

I look at him. He looks back.

"But you can always make the best of it if you just try to appreciate what you have and be satisfied by it. Thank God for the good times, take the bad times as lessons, after all, no one ever said that there's an easy way…"

'That's true…' I thought to myself. I smile at him, "Another rare words from you Gokudera-san…"

"Heh! I have a good teacher since I was a kid who taught me these things."

"Who? Don't tell me it's Dr. Pervert!"

"Hell no! And why would I tell you!?"

We fight again after that, but now I think that it is alright. That smile on his face tells me so…

After that day, I thought, 'Gokudera Hayato is my friend…'

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading this! ^_^


	5. Part four: Closing doors

Author's note: Yo! This is part four ^_^

Thank you to the ones who reviewed, who favorite and followed this fic, really appreciate it. ^_^

** .Mido**

**bluedream10**

**puripri**

**Thank you very much for the support! ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

Part Four: Closing doors

The fourth time it happened was four years after the last one.

It was raining that day. The sky was covered with gloomy, thick, gray clouds that were drizzling soft showers.

I was preparing my things for college and I was very eager and itching to leave.

Why you ask?

A loud banging sound that came from the direction to where my bed room's door was located answered the question. I heard deep, angry, snarling curses, obviously made by a distressed woman.

I made no move. Not a blink or a rising of my chest. My hands were frozen in the air holding my clothes which I was putting in my duffle bag. I waited. For a sound, other than my mother's angry, threatening curses.

In a few minutes she said something between her snarls but I couldn't understand it so I remained silent not daring to put my bundle of clothes down in to my bag.

I heard her loud footsteps getting closer to me. I stood still and prayed for valor.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I swallowed my fright, dropped my clothes and turned around facing my mother who was holding a piece of paper and an expensive looking envelope that has a mark of a familiar crest. I peeked through her long fingers that were clenching the paper and envelop too tight that made it wrinkled to the sides. Through her long sharp nails I saw the words: 'Accepted', 'Course', and 'Fashion Designing.'

I close my eyes and sigh heavily.

She clutched my face between her pointing finger and her thumb pinching my jaws tight. I opened my eyes and looked at hers which was looking back with an angry glare.

"Answer me!"

I pulled away for her, pushing her away. I pampered my numb jaws and when it no longer hurt that much, I answered her question, "It's an envelope from the collage I PICKED and that is a paper that indicates that I was accepted to the course that I WANTED."

I was slapped after that. I was slapped just like four years ago, but the only difference was that, I didn't cry. Not even a tear was shredded. I took all of my mother's words bravely. I battled the feeling of guilt from what I have done. I tolerated everything…

Then my father stepped in.

"What is going on in here?!"

My mother faced my father with haste and showed the paper and envelope that was near to being torn. She jabbed it to my father's hands and said, "Your daughter disobeyed us! Look at this! Look at what she had done!"

My father looked at it. He read the piece of paper with a stoic face, his eyes was examining every word, understanding every paragraph. After he read the final word, he smoothed the piece of paper and folded it into half then paced it inside the envelope and then handed it to me.

I blinked at him then slowly took the envelope with my shaking hands because of nervousness and hesitation. I took it slowly, carefully giving my father a chance to pull it back just in case he wants to tore it apart, that he was just making me hope, but he didn't. Instead he grabbed my hand and placed the thick, wrinkled envelope on the palm of my hands.

"H-Huh?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You can go…" His poker face is slowly forming an encouraging smile.

'I-is this true? Real? Am I dreaming?'

"WHAT!" My mother and I said in unison. I whispered it, while she exclaimed it because of my father's shocking approval. She had her back on me while father was looking at me. Mother was shouting awful words at father who was ignoring her, his eyes were looking directly at me then to my duffle bag. I cocked my head then he did it again. I looked at my clothes and understand what he meant to say.

I hastily and quietly put my other clothes to my bag then zipped it gingerly as possible. The protesting sound of the zipper caught my mother's attention.

She huffed angrily and said to the both of us, "FINE!"

My mother zipped my bag close and slung it to her shoulder. She grabbed my arm with much force then she dragged me to the gates of our house.

She threw me outside into the rain followed by my big, heavy bag which I barely caught. She shouted many horrible things to me before she closed the gates and locked it. I saw my father to the frame of our front door, his eyes…, warm and encouraging…

Warm and encouraging.

I smiled at him and nodded my head to him and mouthed, 'Thank you father. I love you'

He seemed to understand it because I saw him nodded his head back and mouthed back, 'Take care, I love you too.'

We looked into each other's eyes until my mother exclaimed, "I now ban you from this house Haru! You will never be welcome here ever again!"- Through the closing doors.

It's funny, peculiar and amazing that I felt happy that my mother banned me. Yes, you read it right.

I am happy. Very happy. I feel like I am the happiest person in the word that day.

I danced around the rain, embracing my duffle bag tight then looked at my watch that says it's already twelve PM.

I gasped and decided to save my victory dance later and do it to my room in the dormitory house that everyone and I were going to move in to.

Yes. I planned on rebelling since four years ago.

I stopped dancing and started running to our meeting place. I was laughing and at the same time crying as I run because of the joy of being independent for once in my life.

I stop as I feel the sand sipping through my sandals. I laugh and ballet my way to the shore. I drop my bag on the sand and then shout at the ocean, "At last! Thank you so much!"

"For what?"

"For the freedom!"

"In what?"

"In life!"

"Uh-huh… You really are stupid and crazy."

I turn around and see Gokudera Hayato stands before me with one of his silver eyebrows raised as if questioning me, What-are-you-so-happy-about?

I smiled at him gleefully then gave him a hug which he didn't gratefully accept.

"O-oi! What are you so happy about?" He questioned. I laughed because of the coincidence.

I pulled away from him and said between the giggles, "My mother banned me from the house!'

He blinks. I blink. He frowns. I smile like a lunatic. He puts the back of his left hand on my forehead and says, "The rain must be taking effect on you."

I laugh and take his hand off my forehead and deny his silly prediction, "No! It's not that!" I sniff wiping the water and tears from my face. "My father defended me Gokudera-san! He lets Haru to go to the college that she applied on and let her live with everybody!"

He stares at me for a moment and says, "Okay…"

"Gokudera-san! Haru is going to take the course that she wants! Father lets her so! Haru was granted freedom!"

He forces a smirk and says, "Congratulations then…"

I nod at him and mutter, "Thank you!" then look at his face.

I look at his face and observe it for a few seconds then he turns his head to my direction catching my gaze.

"What?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow again.

I pouted at him and replied, "You don't look happy for Haru…"

There was a pregnant pause. I heard him sighed and said, "Aren't you sad that your mother banned you?"

I look at the beach, staring down at the clear, crystal-glistening, blue water and think before I answer him. "Yeah… A little… But Haru knows that her mother forgives her…"

He didn't reply. I took a deep breath first then continued, "Haru remembers what you said Gukudera-san that thank God for the good times, we should take the bad times as lessons…"

I squat down to the sand and pick up the shell that is near to my feet. I examine it for a few seconds then complete his words four years ago, "You said that, Haru can make the best of life by appreciating the things that she have and be satisfied by it." I chuckle, "No one ever said that there's an easy way…"

I look over him and see him nod his head in agreement. "So?"

I play with the shell, cupping some water in it then slowly pour it back along with the waves. I repeat the silly cycle for a few seconds then say, "So that is what Haru will do… Haru will take this opportunity that her father gave her and be happy for it, be satisfied by it-"I stop the cycle that I was doing with the shell then I rub it slightly to the palm of my left hand, "-and at the same time, Haru will take the sufferance that her mother gave her not as a punishment but a lesson to learn. Haru thinks of her situation as a perfect balance Gokudera-san. A balance in life…"

I felt him squat down beside me then he grabbed my shoulder turning my body slowly to face him.

We were silent for a few moments then he called my name.

"Haru."

"Hm?" I said not lifting my head. My tears were slowly dripping to his lap.

"Let's make a deal."

I close my eyes for a second before answering, "What deal?"

He sighed the sound of it was a little tense as if he was nervous about something. Then I remembered the day that I lost, the second time he comforted me, when he told me that I can't win at everything but I can always try. I smiled slightly.

A nervous Gokudera Hayato is amusing to watch.

He sighs again. I count one to ten silently then he finally says, "First, you're not allowed to tell this to anyone! Not even to Kyoko or Chrome or anybody else!"

I laugh mentally. 'Yup, Very amusing.'

"And don't laugh!"

I laughed. He cursed. "Stupid-"

"Okay! Okay! Haru promises!" I said throwing my right hand up in the air then made a cross sign to my chest.

He reached out for my right hand then took the shell and threw it back to the sea. He looked back at the palm of my left hand and found it bleeding.

"It sounds funny…" He said staring at my palm.

"What's funny?"

He chuckled, "But I'll say it anyway, since you already crossed your heart."

He fished something out from his pocket; he waved it once then slowly wrapped it around my wound.

"I'll stay through the bad times, even if I have to fetch you every day from the dorm to the university and vice versa." He held my injured hand as if it was some kind of a precious stone. He looked up to me and held my gaze then continued, "In exchange, promise me you will never, ever cry. I don't want to see those tears again…"

I snort, "But you just said, you will stay through my bad times-"

"You don't have to cry-no you're not allowed to cry."

I blink at him he blinks back. I put the back of my injured hand to his forehead and mimic what he said earlier, "The rain must be taking effect on you Gukudera-san…"

"No… I'm serious!" He defends himself slapping my hand away. I raise an eyebrow to him not believing his words.

"Gokudera-san, you don't have to do-"

"Yes, yes I don't…" He said cutting off my words. He took and stared at my injured hand wearily for a moment then continued, "But I have my reasons…"

"What-"

"I won't tell you! Just say yes or no!" He shouts his voice strained and desperate.

This is very out of character of him…

Gokudera Hayato, the uncaring, foul mouthed, child abusing and obviously a total delinquent, a dangerous and insensitive person is acting the total opposite of his personality…

I look at his eyes, his smoldering, emerald green eyes, waiting for an answer. He looks back at me with those eyes.

I frowned then shook my head looking away from his eyes. He dropped my injured hand to my lap. I murmured thanks and exhaled loudly.

"Alright… But about the crying- That is not possible Go-"

"Yes it is." He interrupted me; his voice is soft and kind.

Tell me… Am I the luckiest girl in the world?

Because every good side of Gokudera Hayato AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, was shown to me for the last four years.

I honestly feel very blessed right now.

I shake my head back and forth disagreeing to him, "No it's-"

"Look at me Haru…"

I look at him, look at his face and find a smile on his lips.

I can't help but to smile back at him. Something about that smiles that can make you smile. His smile, true and kind. A comfort to your sadness, a hope for a bad day… This is the real Gokudera Hayato, even though he says bad things, has hurt many people, but if you get to know him.., his smile…

'Ah yes… I'm the luckiest person indeed…'

"Do you understand what I meant?" He asked.

"Yes…"

'A smile… I can always get through anything if I smile…'

"Thank you…"

His smile turns into a teasing smirk then says, "Not so stupid after all Miura…"

I laugh softly then lean the top of my head to his chest and sob quietly wishing that he didn't hear it.

"You're a good friend Gokudera-san… A very good friend…"

He pats my back and says, "Your insights are very good Miura. You learned a very important lesson."

I was going to look up at him and question what was the lesson that he was talking about, but instead he put a hand under my chin then lifted my head. His other hand was wiping the tears on my face. I grabbed a hold of his wrist and said, "I'm sorry I'm just-"

"You can't ever be too happy in this life… That is the lesson Haru…"

After that day, I thought, 'Gokudera Hayato is my best friend…'

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this took so long! School is busy!

Hope you like it! And please review if you can! ^_^


	6. Part Five: Broken Promise, Broken Heart

Author's note: Yo! This is part five ^_^

Thank you to the ones who reviewed, who favorite, followed and read this fic, really appreciate it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

Part Five: Broken Promise, Broken Heart

The fifth time was the most painful and tearful of all.

I was blind. Very blind.

They say love hurts.

But in my opinion, realization can hit you harder…

Because Cupid only uses normal arrows with a dull end while _him _uses flame arrows with degenerating effects…

It happened on a very nice weather. The sky was clear, not even a single a single cloud was there to be seen. It was night time, we all came back from Tokyo and visited Namimori for two weeks of our semester break. It happened on Namimori Shrine, where we all waited for the fireworks to occur. It happened in a painful way.

'Three! Two! One! Whoo!'

The countdown was finished.

Everyone cheers happily. Couples kiss passionately. Children laugh out of mirth. Friends celebrate not minding the time. Everybody is happy. Very happy. They dance, sing while I stand under the roof at the front of Namimori Shrine, watching a scene.

The scene was very sweet, beautiful and simple. There was a boy who has a brown spiky hair and chocolate colored eyes. The boy is with a girl who has an orange, waist length hair and honey gold eyes. They were standing close next to each other; both of them were looking up in the same clear night sky. It was peaceful and at the same time painful.

"Ah! The fireworks are very beautiful! Right, Tsu-kun?" The girl squealed and asked the boy not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Y-yeah… But not as beautiful as you are…"

"Uh…huh?"

They stare at each other's eyes both glistening with wonder. Their cheeks are red as the apple that Snow White ate. Their gazes are affectionate like two lovers dancing under the moon…

I can't hear what they are saying now. I refuse to do so. I focus my hearing at the loud sounds of the fireworks that dance around the sky making a beautiful display. I tell- no order myself to look away, but it seems that my eyes are glued to the little scene. I watch them on the side lines, wishing for a miracle that I am the girl in the sky's arms being his only sun.

I shook my head, 'Don't cry…'

"Kyoko-chan, there is something I want to tell you…"

I tug off my pony tail so my hair will create a dark veil to cover the scene, 'Don't…'

"What is it Tsu-kun?"

I bite my lip so I can't ruin the scene, his chance, this chance, her yes, his joy, their kiss… 'D-don't…'

"I-"  
I dig my fingers to the palm of my hands to restrain myself. 'Please don't…'

"I lo-"

"Haru!"

I look up and see GokuderaHayato blocking my view of the scene. He looks at me; he is wearing a weary smile. I frown at him and try-key word- try to shove him away, but he is too strong. He steps forward and in a blink of an eye. I find myself in my best friend's arms.

I cry, of course. I cry, I mean that's the only thing I'm good at right? Throughout to all of the things I have told you all people reading my story, I always end up crying, crying to his chest.

I cry to his chest but my arms aren't around his. My hands are still clutching nothing; my nails are digging deep to my palm. He has his left arm around my shoulder while his right hand is restraining mine. Once I let go of the clutch, he immediately warp his hand to mine squeezing it tightly.

I cry and cry. He remains silent.

Minutes passed. He started to pull away leaving only his hands holding mine. He started to walk pulling me away from the scene. I refused at him. I was wearing a scowl.

I jerk my hand free, push him away from me. I look at his eyes. He looks back.

'This is getting very old…'

"Haru…" He calls my name.

"What?" I answered back coldly.

He continues to look at me his eyes full of sympathy. I look away and stare at the scene before me.

Ah, yes. The sweet feeling of young love. They look very happy. Those chocolate brown eyes lock to the honey ones, both of their cheeks are redder than ever looking like an overripe cherries, such beautiful shade of red. Their fingers are entwined. The owner of the Chocolate brown eyes has his other hand on one of those cherry red cheeks of the owner of the honey gold eyes. She who now owns the sky has her other had behind the back of his head pulling him close.

Close… Closer… Closest…

Then the grand finale of the fireworks was released.

I sigh. 'There is no point for this…'

I watch them: the sky and the sun hold each other. The sun has her arms around the neck of the sky pulling him closer than ever. The sky has his arms around the slender waist of the sun hugging her closer. Their lips meet in an oh, so sweet kiss.

I, the normal being watch them do their dance. My eyes shred tears silently as it witness the beautiful scene. My hair covers my eyes, but it is not enough to block the view, the pain…

'I knew it… I shouldn't have…'

My heart aches oh so painfully. No words can describe its agony… Why do I even have that feeling of need of witnessing such scene that is so lovely? Even though I know that it will only break my heart that is now longing for pure harmony. I shouldn't have hold on to my white lies that I constantly use to feel false delicacy. The white lies that I tell myself that maybe someday an ordinary person like me can reach the sky and be with him; forever being my loyal company.

I sob quietly, hating this heart that is too soft. I feel no comfort at all to the warm hand that is once again warping around mine. He tugs me back to reality then pulls me away from the spot where I have the best view of the fireworks.

"Why? Why do you care so much? I mean-"I bit my lip. 'I mean- I know that you only think of me as a hindrance to you. To everyone in your so-called _family…_I know that I am he only one who thinks you're someone close to me…' I thought to myself.

I hear no reply from him. He just continues to pull me somewhere, somewhere far away from the pain… We walk silently through the woods on the secrete path to Namimori Shrine. He leads me around like I am a small naïve child that needs her way out of her fantasied maze. He leads slowly matching my pace which is kind of odd for someone like him.

So I quicken my pace since I know how short tempered he is that of I walk too slow he would shout at me telling me to move faster.

Then I realized that if he was going to do so, why didn't he do it when I refused to follow him earlier?

I tugged my hand free and asked again, "Why do you care-"

"I promised… Don't you remember?" He lays his eyes on me, his beautiful, soft, green eyes.

"I'm not convinced…" I said crossing my arms. "Why did you even make me promise anyway?"

He curses then closes his eyes and sighs in frustration. He runs his fingers through his hair and pinches the bridge of his nose. He opens his eyes then looks at me and says, "Because…-"

His gulped nervously, looking away. But before he looked away, I saw something on his cheeks. Something red as the cheeks of the new couple…

I blink. Gokudera Hayato AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, is… blushing?

'No… That can't be right…' I shook my head. 'I'm thinking too much…'

He holds my hand and leads me once again somewhere.

I closed my eyes and let the storm led me somewhere. I tried to ignore the hallucinations of the scene inside my head, but I lost. Everything replayed like a broken record of a song. From the very start to the very end then it started again, and again, and again…

I was too occupied by my thoughts; I didn't realize we stopped walking. Green mesmerizing eyes looked at me then offered his hand. I took it restlessly not caring what was he going to do. I gasped when he put me on his back then began to climb the tree before us.

We climbed-he climbed pretty high. He stopped then placed me on a sturdy, thick branch that can hold us both. He sat beside me then pointed at the dark starry sky.

I smile wearily, "Wow…"

Right before my eyes is indeed a beauty. Pretty bright lights dance around the sky so gracefully. They are not the fireworks; no I ignore the fireworks completely. I am looking beyond it: a full moon, call it blue moon, shines brightly. The fireworks are just the frame, and the moon is the treasured picture.

I feel my eyes once more, shred tears, "I'm crying too much… I'm sorry… I just-"

"Shhh…" He shush me, he is also looking at the moon. "You will ruin the moment."

I seal my lips.

We watch the view. The magnificent view. I hum softly, a random tune. Singing along with me in a quiet, calming whisper is the forest crew. I sway my head back and forth dancing along with the leaves and its quivers.

After a few minutes of singing, I can't help but smile and forget about the pain that I feel for a moment and decide to just have happy thoughts and feelings just for this night. I hear him yawn, so do I.

'This has been a tiring night…'

"You… How did you find this place?"

I look towards him and find him have his eyes close. I lean towards him then poke his cheeks to see if he's awake.

"By accident…"

"Ahh!" Chills run down to my spine out of fright. I hug the trunk as if my life depends on it.

I hear him laugh probably from my antics. I let go of the trunk leaving only one arm holding on to it then slap his arm lightly and say, "That is not funny!"

He snickers, "Yes it is!"

I frown, "No it's not! We are like, eight feet high! I could have fallen to the ground and die!"

He chuckles slightly and says, "I won't let that happen…"

I feel my blood rush to my cheeks making my face warm. I shrug off what he said then ask again, "How did you find this place?"

"I told you by accident."

I puff my cheeks getting very impatient, "How by accident? When? Why?"

"I found it just an hour ago, when we were walking around at the back of Namimori Shrine I was pulling you along with me. And why? I don't know why…"

My jaw dropped at what he said, then closed it immediately before he comments something inappropriate about it. "Seriously?"

He nods his head then look at the moon. He looks at it for a few moments then says, "You should be happy for them Miura… After all these years… You should have-"

"Known?" I forced a grin. "I know this day would come Hayato-kun…" I said to him following his gaze and realized that the frame of the moon was no more. "I just… Got fooled with my white lies."

"That…-?"

"That if this day would come… I'm just going to pretend it's all just a dream…"

We were silent for a moment then he said, "You should be happy for them…"

My eyes went wide and exclaimed, "Of course I am! Truthfully, Hayato-kun. I am very happy for them! That Tsuna-san already finds the courage to say his feelings. I'm happy… But-"

There is always that big 'but.'

"But..?"

I sigh. "But, it hurts because…You know…"

He shakes his head in disagreement, "No, I don't know…"

I frown, "That…"

"That..?"

I can feel my heart beating fast against my chest, and I don't seriously know why. "Umm…"

"Spill it out stupid woman! The suspense is painful!"

I chuckled ignoring my heart, "That I do love him…"

He didn't reply after that. I waited for him though. Waited for one of his 'words of wisdom' as I call it. Minutes passed he still said nothing. I took the silence as an opportunity to think about the things that serves as a warning to me to realize that this day would come.

I remember the blushes on Tsuna-san's cheeks whenever Kyoko-chan is near. I remember the times how desperately Tsuna-san is to be alone with Kyoko-chan. The times in the future where, how hard he is trying to keep the charm that Kyoko-chan gave him and never lose times how he looks at her with adoration. The look on his face when we decided to stay in one dorm in our collage lives. The doubt on his face earlier smile on his lips when she said yes. The love on his actions and through his gaze when he sealed the promise with a kiss…

"I hate happy endings…" I said out of blue.

I hear him laughed bitterly, "So you are lying…"

I felt something shot through my chest. "Huh?"

He sigh along with his venomous, bitter laughs, "You know what?"

Something was stabbed again, "What?"

"I always wonder… In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story, it's a wonder love can make the world go round…"

"So what do you mean by that?" I questioned him furrowing my eyebrows.

"It means…"

"What!?"

He looks at me, the softness in his eyes vanished and replaced by hate and the poison in his eyes are back.

"It means you're a hypocrite drowned by your own white lies…"

'Ouch…' I shook my head. The silence was uncomfortable. The mirth was gone, the cheers, the songs, the wind. Everything vanished. I remained silent. So did him. The pain was back now it was much stronger than before.

I think for a moment, ignoring the eerie atmosphere and the aura of pure hate.

I lift my head by my own. I wipe my tears by my own. I stand up by my own. I take a deep breath and say, "Why did you make me promise Gokudera Hayato?"

He is silent. I can't see his venomous eyes; his silver hair is covering his face. He sits there like a statue, unmoving, and beautiful.

I was going to climb down the tree and leave him there, let him be. I was going to take the first step when he answered my question, "Because… I want to prove that I'm a good and trustworthy person to Juudaime, so he will deem me worthy to be his right hand man…"

'Of course…' I thought.

I didn't know why I felt disappointed to what he just said. I didn't know why I felt sad.

Why I feel so, I don't know... I feel like I am rejected.

Not rejected affection, or feelings-no not like that. I felt like I was a abandoned gift that was bought by the money you saved from your whole year labor and its only being ignored by a spoiled brat child on Christmas Eve, a forgotten art work that took you years to finish and end up in the storage room of a museum, a rejected story that you cracked your head off from night to night just to make the story beautiful as much as possible and only end up being torn by the publisher, a failed fashion design that you work so hard on and it only end up in the trash.

I have these thoughts in my head and it is being felt by my heart. The pain is too much to bear, I have to say something to show him, to let him know-I force a laugh and it like his curses and say, "I guess… I'm not the only hypocrite here…"

I fake a smile then climb down the tree.

After I got back down I ran away. Ran away just like the old times…

The only difference is that the pain is much hurting than the past four. The words, his words play over and over again in my head making me cry. The words whisper to my ear like a thought. An evil thought. The thoughts feels like they are a burden o my shoulder and migraine to my head, and the extra pain in my chest.

You know what? I know my eyes aren't that blurry form my tears when I saw this but I swear, before I got down from the tree, I saw him looked at my way and forced a small smile too and slightly waved me a goodbye…

After that day…

'Two boys broke my heart…'

It was pride. I was prideful.

They say love hurts.

But in my opinion, realization can hit you harder…

Because Cupid only uses normal arrows with a dull end while _him _uses flame arrows with degenerating effects…

* * *

Author's note: I am very sorry this took so long! School is very busy!

Thank you so much to those who read this! I wish you enjoy this. ^_^

Review if you can!

Until next update! ^_^


	7. Part Six & Seven: Guardian

Author's note: Yo! This is part six& seven ^_^

Thank you to the ones who reviewed, who favorite and followed this fic, really appreciate it. ^_^

** .Mido**

**Arabella A. Hilst**

**Thank you very much for the support and I'm glad you like it! ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

Part Six & Seven: Guardian

**Scene One: I didn't expect it.**

I didn't expect it.

The sixth and seventh time.

I didn't pray, wish, hope and expect it.

Because I was still prideful. It was my pride that made me to never expect it, that I thought that I didn't need his help anymore…

I didn't need his promise.

His comfort.

His words of wisdom.

His gleaming eyes.

His tight embrace.

His…

His heart warming smile.

But no. I need it. I truly need it.

I absolutely long for it.

He made me long for him.

He made me miss him.

He made me realize my mistakes.

He made me swallow my pride.

He…

He made me believe to the one thing I gave up on a year ago…

The sixth and seventh time, it happened a year after the last one.

I considered the last one since he gave me comfort. At least he gave me comfort-because he mostly gave me pain.

But at least he managed to flash me a smile. Even it's a fake smile.

Heh… He managed to smile…

So I considered it.

Anyway, the sixth and seventh time happened on a stormy night with matching lightning.

It happened when I was on my way to our dormitory. I was walking down the dark alleys of Tokyo when I almost lost everything that I have.

I was so stupid that time.

But then again, when didn't I become one?

It was almost midterms. I decided to study at the city library because it was too noisy in the dormitory, my other reason was because sun and sky were around and _he _was there too. All over the atmosphere was too uncomfortable, too distracting, so annoying.

I studied all day, enclosing myself in the depths of the library where high book shelves towered over me. No window was visible to let in some natural light, I didn't even notice that it started to rain.

So the time I realized how late it was, I quickly gathered all of my things and waved off the librarian who, I just realized once again, was trying to warn me about the bad weather.

Now I walk under the rain-no storm (since I can't almost see anything from the curtain like downpour and I feel like being pushed down by the water because, you know, it's too strong) in the dark alleys of Tokyo.

I have no idea where I am yet I still keep on walking forward praying that please I'm on the right path.

I am walking alone. I have no jacket or an umbrella; I'm only wearing my uniform which is unfortunately made of thin fabric.

I'm soaking wet, my whole body is shivering and I'm starting to feel fatigue.

I am walking with my eyes close.

Then, I heard footsteps.

I quicken my pace.

'Calm down… It's a cat.'

Rumbling voices.

'A purring cat.'

I was going to sprint but-

"Ha-"

Someone pulled me towards him.

Him because he is strong.

I was pulled by my wrist. I tried to keep calm in these kinds of situations since that was what Reborn-san taught us 'defenseless' girls what to do. He assumed that this would happen to us since we were 'tagging along' with _them. _

I tried to look and memorize my attacker's face but he was hooded. 'I have no choice then…' I thought.

I did what Reborn-san said next: I looked down to my wrist; the one that was being held then I twisted it free by jerking it out from his thumb.

Once I was free, I ran away. I ran without knowing where to go. I ran as fast as I can and then I saw someone up ahead, he was hooded too like the other one so I turned to the other direction but-

"Hahi!"

He was faster than I expected him to be. This time, they got me by the throat.

I gasp and try to control my arms so I can hit his. He is too strong, stronger than the other one. I start to gasp for air and my eyes are dropping. 'Move! Time is almost up! Move Miura! Move!'

I raised my arms then I shoved his hands away from my throat. I coughed then inhaled some air. I broke free, he was staggered backward then he muttered some curses. His head almost hit the wall; I kicked his back leaving his unconscious body on the ground.

"Well, well! This pray is tough! Don't you think boss?!"

I was dead on my feet. I found myself surrounded by four, strong looking men who wore identical hoods. I can't see their faces so I just glared at them and wished that they can see it, to show them that I won't back down.

"I admire your skills little lady… You manage to brake free in two attacks."

I kept quiet.

Ignoring my fast heartbeat, trying to stay calm as possible, I look to the person who complimented me and say, "What do you want? Money?"

I took off my messenger bag and dropped it on the ground giving it away.

The man behind me spoke, "well… That IS our main target… But since you knock out one of our comrades…-"He took a step forward raising his hands in a creepy manner, -"I think we should avenge him-don't you think boys?"

The others laughed and began to step forward too.

I glare at them more dangerously, trying to look brave and confident even the rat inside my chest is getting bigger and bigger feasting on my deepest fears.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked them, eyeing my messenger bag. 'Dang! I sounded pathetic!'

I was planning on picking my messenger bag up then tackle the person to my left (since he looked thin) then ran away, but the time I was going to execute my plan someone grabbed me from behind making it impossible to move.

'Fight.'

I thrash around trying to brake myself free. The person before me pulls something out of his pocket, something that glistens when the light of the moon touches it.

'Knife. It's a knife Miura. Think, fight, Scream!'

I scream calling for help, not minding the threats of my future killer. I actually don't care about his threats of killing me; because even I do stop screaming they're still going to kill me anyway.

I felt someone restrain my arms.

I didn't stop. I blindly kick to whoever was nearby. In a few thrashing movements one of my foot landed on something, which I think someone's family jewels.

"Why you!"

He raised his hand.

The hand that holds the knife.

The knife that will end my life.

I closed my eyes.

Is this it? Oh! How rude…

I didn't even get the chance of designing Kyoko-chan's wedding gown.

I didn't even get the chance of graduating collage.

I didn't even get the chance of being the cover of Forbes magazine.

I didn't even get the chance of feeling of being married and have kids.

I didn't even get the chance of seeing his smile for one last time.

All I got is my stupid pride. His hurtful words singing inside my head and his bitter smile that makes my heart ache.

All I have is regret.

I chuckle mentally.

I can feel my eyes shred tears. I smile and whisper for the last time,

"G-gok-kudera H-hayat-to-k-kun…"

'Gomenasai…'

The wind howls along with my heart begging for forgiveness. My eyes shred tears like the storm that is currently ranging down on me, on them.

There was no light. I see no light but the lightning that was flashing like a camera capturing my last moments-

"Ahh!"

I heard someone screamed out of pain. I didn't open my eyes. I was too afraid of seeing hell.

I was waiting for the pain. The unknown sensation of your soul seeping away from your body and leave it there lifeless.

I waited for it, but it never came.

'Maybe they're running late.'

More blood curled screams followed, more angry curses, the sound of kicks and punching.

I think there is also a sound of cracking and breaking of bones. I struggle to break my arms free so that my hands can cover my ears to prevent myself from hearing the agony. The screams, the snapping of bones, the curses… I fail. I cry my fear out and pray.

The person who was holding me broke free of his hold then I heard him begged, "Go! Go take her! Just please spare our lives!"

I heard my savior grunt then everything went quiet.

The only sound was the ranging storm, the howl of the fierce wind and the frightening crack of thunder.

I heard someone sigh. The sound of it was angry and at the same time relieved.

I felt someone pulled me up on my feet, I opened my eyes then it met with green ones.

"What are you doing here this late, stupid woman?!" He exclaimed his voice was strained and full of worry. I looked around my surroundings and found it covered with blood: the walls, the floor, my skirt, my blouse, his shirt, his face…

I stare at his face, his face full of anger while his eyes are shimmering with worry. I stare at him with my heart filled with pure relief and happiness. I stare at him with my guilty tears slowly rolling down from my cheeks.

"Haru's so-"

He grabbed my shoulders roughly then shook me slightly and said, "You could have gotten yourself killed! Are you out of your mind, walking around alone this late?!"

He continued to shout at me and I continued to cry. I put my hands to my face and cry harder.

"-lost your life! Darn it stupid woman, listen to me!"

I am listening to him. I just can't look at him. I'm too ashamed to look.

"You could have-"

"Haru's sorry! Haru knows! Haru's so sorry!"-sob-"Sorry! Haru shouldn't have!" I cried some more.

I hate this. I hate this scene. The setting, the feeling… Everything.

The things that he is saying are not helping at all. His presence is uncomfortable as if he is a stranger to me. A stranger that I long for.

A stranger that I miss.

A stranger that I l-

I heard him sigh in frustration and then he put his arms around me and I felt the warmth that I was longing for.

I continued to whisper sorry to his ear and I didn't dare to hug him back.

I have no rights to do that.

"Haru's so-"

"Shhh…" He shushes me then hugs me tighter, his right arm is around my waist, the other on my head, gingerly running his fingers through my damp hair.

We stayed like that, at the middle of the dark alleys of the big city of Tokyo, the wind is howling fiercely, the storm is ranging, the flash of the lightning is violently strong and four criminals lay cold on their own blood pool. All of these are surrounding us, I am crying, he is embracing me.

Embracing me like I was a teddy bear being held by a scared child in a cold stormy night, we feel each other's warmth like the fire in the hearth on Christmas Eve…

I was being hugged with that feeling of protection by my Guardian of Storm Armor…

* * *

**Scene Two: She, who owns the Storm.**

I actually didn't expect it.

I didn't expect that he will come and be there to save me, to comfort me…

I mean it's been almost a year after we started to give each other a cold shoulder.

I was still prideful.

I fell in…

But! I have no worries, because he fell in first…

"Let's get out of here. I hate this place." He said. He pulled me away slightly; holding only my waist then led me to his motorcycle.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Umm… Haya-"

I shivered violently but tolerate it. 'When will this storm stop?'

He let go of his embrace and I shiver more.

"Here." He threw something to me that landed on my head. I took it off my head then smiled.

"Thank you… But aren't you cold?" I said slipping my arms to the sleeves and smoothed the collar then took a whiff in it. It smelled like him, the scent of tobacco, gun powder and some kind of cologne.

He shrugged. "I'm alright. And you already look pale, your lips are already colored violet and I can hear your teeth chattering so loud."

I grinned. He handed me a helmet, I put it on and he put on his. He started the engine and told me to warp my arms around his waist.

I hesitated for a moment but did it eventually. I hugged him tight then we drove away from the scene.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted loudly for him to hear from the roar of his motorcycle and the storm.

"A place that we can take cover for a while."

"Umm…"

The trip was surprisingly peaceful and comfortable as if nothing happened just a minute ago.

'I'm sure he's going to yell at me when we get to the place…' I thought to myself.

I sigh. I look around to distract myself from the thought.

As we pass by every buildings my visions to my surroundings are seems to be so surreal. The city lights creates a magical whirls of flashes of different kinds of colors while the storm looks more like a rainbow colored snow falling slowly to the ground.

I smile and hug him tighter.

"Something a matter?!" He calls out.

"Nothing! Ne, Hayato-kun!"

"What?!"

I stand slightly and adjust my hands from his waist to his shoulders. My actions make him panic, he orders me to sit properly along with his usual curses. I laugh at him then place my head to his shoulder, my cheeks touching the crook of his neck while my lips are just below his ear.

He suddenly stops complaining and he only focuses his eyes on the road. I raise an eyebrow at him and question, "What's the matter?"

"Noth-" He turns his head slightly to face me, as he do that my foot slip from one of the metal foot holder of his motorcycle making me to stager forward. As a result my lips land to his temple.

'Lub-b…'

'Did my heart just skip a beat?'

Heart beat fast, cheeks burning up…

'The storm… The storm must be taking affect on me…'

I repeat those words to my head, convincing myself.

I didn't move from my position. I can't move a muscles and this heart is not helping at all!

"Sit still Stupid W-woman!"

His words burst my bubble. I sit still and once again warp my arms to his waist, "Sorry…"

The trip was fast since there aren't many cars around at this hour. He stops at a park where many cherry blossoms bloom. He parks his motor then keeps the helmets under the seat. He takes my hand then leads me on the top of a hill where a glass gazebo stands. We go inside and sit on the benches saying nothing.

I look out to the arc where you can see the full view of the city. I stare at the beautiful lights of Tokyo for a while then he speaks.

"What are you doing in that alley Miura?"

I look at him and find him looking at me with serious eyes. I open my mouth to answer but he interrupts me.

"Are you even thinking about your safety? Are you really that stupid to walk around in the storm without any companion? Are you-"

"Huru's sorry! Haru's so sorry okay! Haru was worried that you guys might get angry at her for going home late…"

"So you take a shortcut on a route that you don't even know where it will take you?! Just to go home early! What if I didn't find you?! What if those idiots already did something to you?! Do you even deserve to study at the University of Tokyo?! Because you're so stupid!"

"Alright! Haru already said sorry! Why are you even so angry! Why are-"

"Because!"

"Because?!"

He cursed then closed his eyes and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair then pinched his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What?! Is it because you want to prove that you're a good and trustworthy person to 'Juudaime', so he will deem you worthy to be his right hand man! Is that it?!"

He remains silent trying not to look at my eyes.

"Is it because of your stupid promise huh?! Th-that-"

I began to cry. I don't know why. I don't know why it hurts so much. I don't know why I felt so happy when he saved me. I don't know why I feel rejected. I don't know why…

That sinking feeling. I feel like someone just fired a bullet to my heart. It hurts so much…

"Because WHAT?! Why can't you-"

I didn't expect it.

I didn't see it.

It was all so fast.

For a moment I was shouting and arguing with my grumpy old best friend then suddenly…

Suddenly!

I, Haru Miura fell to Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, my frenemy, my friend, my best friend.

Our lips met in an oh so sweet kiss.

I have my eyes open at first because of his sudden maneuver but as I feel the sparks I close it immediately.

Storm warps his arms around my waist and I the normal being warp mine to his neck pulling him closer.

So this is how it feels like.

To be kissed by your love.

I was no longer in the side lines with my hair covering my face making a dark veil to block the pain, my hands clutching nothing and I biting my lips to prevent myself to ruin the scene…

This time it's my turn.

To feel the sweet feeling of young love, to feel the happiness.

We pulled away because we lack of oxygen.

Those emerald green eyes lock to my brown ones, both of our cheeks are redder than ever looking like an overripe cherries, such beautiful shade of red. Our fingers are entwined. The owner of the emerald green eyes has his other hand on one of my cherry red cheeks.

I, who now owns the storm, have my other hand behind the back of his head pulling him close, leaning my forehead against his.

My heart sings a beautiful harmony. No words can describe its melody… Why do I even have to blind myself to my white lies about sky for the past years? All this time he is there, storm the other one break my heart but fix it again. I shouldn't have hold on to my white lies… I should have seen him…

But now, everything is alright.

I have him in my arms feeling his warmth, who would have thought that someday an ordinary person like me can restrain the storm and be with him; forever being my loyal company.

"Why did you make me promise Gokudera Hayato?"

He smiles that beautiful smile that I long for. He hugs me tight and whisper to my ear, "Isn't obvious?"

I laugh, "No it's not…"

He pulled away and frowned, "That…"

"That…?"

"Seriously Miura, are you that naïve?!"

"Oh come on! Haru want to hear it!"

He chuckled then hugged me again, "I promised that, because I don't want to see my love cry…"

"Say it please."

"I love you…"

I remember the times that he comforted me. I remember the signs that say that he love me.

His words of wisdom, the way he looks at me when I cry-

"Haru, do you remember what I said; when you told me you love Juudaime, when you said you hate happy endings?"

I try recalling what he said then recite it, "You always wonder that in a world where everybody hates a happy ending story, it's a wonder love can make the world go round…"

He nods. "The statement is not finished yet."

"Hm?"

"I always wonder… In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story, it's a wonder love can make the world go round, but don't let it bring you down," He pinches my cheeks and pulls it upward, "and turn your beautiful face in to frown,"-blush-"You'll get along with a little prayer and a song…"

I was blind. Very blind.

I was stupid.

I was prideful…

But despite those things he still manages to love me…

Me, the normal being.

I cry, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything…"

He laughs then embrace me tighter, "don't cry…"

I continue to cry.

"Please…"

Mourning…

He pulls way then kisses my forehead.

My eyes went wide.

"It's time to kiss away those tears good bye Haru…" Then sealed his words with another sweet kiss…

I didn't expect it.

The sixth and seventh time.

I didn't pray, wish, hope and expect it.

Because I was still prideful. It was my pride that made me to never expect it, that I thought that I didn't need his help anymore…

I didn't need his promise.

His comfort.

His words of wisdom.

His gleaming eyes.

His tight embrace.

His…

His heart warming smile.

But no. I need it. I truly need it.

I absolutely long for it.

He made me long for him.

He made me miss him.

He made me realize my mistakes.

He made ma swallow my pride.

He…

He made me believe in love…

After that day, I thought, 'Gokudera Hayato is my beloved…'

"I love you too, my Guardian of storm Armor…"

* * *

Author's note: I am very sorry this took so long! School is very, very busy!

Projects and all that!

Anyway! I wish this chapter is worth the wait.

Thank you very much for reading this fic! It means a lot to me!

Guess… See you next update!


	8. With a Smile :)

Author's note: Yo! So… This is the last chapter of this story… ^_^

Thank you to the ones who reviewed, who favorite and followed this fic, really appreciate it. ^_^

This last chapter took some time and I'm very sorry for that! I wish this is worth waiting for and I wish you enjoyed reading this fic.

So… Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song inspired.

* * *

With a smile :)

"Haru!"

I called out her name.

She, who is the most stupid girl here in University of Tokyo.

I walked down the wide hallways and searched to every room but still couldn't find her.

"Haru!"

I called out again. I climbed up to the fifth flight of stair that I found in this enormous school. I was actually starting to feel like I was just walking around in circles because every hallway I ended up to looks all the same. I cursed under my breath.

'She told me to meet her at the front gates three minutes before her classes end. She told me to wait for three minutes…-'I cursed again,"- three minutes.., but I had been waiting for thirty minutes!"

I walked down the hall again and found myself facing another familiar staircase. I closed my eyes and sighed, 'It's a good thing the guards are easy to fool.' I thought and began climbing the stairs noisily taking two steps at a time.

I reached the top and… Tada! Another darn hallway.

"Stupid Wo-"

I open a random room, hoping that no one is having classes. Well.., although it's already 6 o'clock PM I still worry, because, who knows? Maybe someone might put on an all nighters studying sessions. I mean, this IS University of Tokyo and according to the Stupid Woman everyone here is grade conscious.

So back to business, I opened a random door hoping to find the one and only childish girl here in this school. I found myself facing a dark room and the only thing that illuminates it slightly was the weak rays of the sunset that came from the window behind me and it was not enough to identify what kind of room I just barged in to.

'Well at least no one is having classes.' I assured myself.

I poked my head in and called out stupid woman's name once again. After three barks with my usual curses, I gave up and started closing the door.

When the door was half closed, I heard someone sighed, a sigh that sounded like a baby breathing soundly at her deep sleep.

I called out again this time I said, "Someone here?"

I was answered by another soft sigh.

I sigh to myself and furrow my eye brows. I walk inside the room; I have decided to discover who is making the soft sigh/snores.

I blindly tap my fingers to the wall, searching for the light switch to get a better view.

'Click!'

I let my eyes adjust to the light, after a few minutes I find myself inside a music room: guitars and xylophones are hanging to the walls along with the portraits of the famous musicians, an eight feet and old fashioned bass leans at the far corner of the room accompanied by the cellos and stereos.

Everything is neat and simply beautiful. The place looks more like a small theater than a typical music room in your high school days and what really makes this room different is the front center of it hangs a red curtain covering something big behind it.

I walk further in, standing at the middle of the aisle. I run my fingers to the wooden desk and call out, "Someone here?!"

"Go-dera Ha-to"

I heard someone murmured with a shaky voice as if she was trying to say something while stopping the hiccups and sobs from crying. I walked further eyeing the red curtain, feeling a little nervous.

I deepen the furrow of my eye brows and scowled not letting my guard down. I tiptoed silently, slowly, reaching out my right hand to the curtain and the other to my Vongola gear.

"Ku-ra Ya-to"

I clutch the soft velvet fabric with caution, preparing myself. I wait. For a sound. Another word.

"Go-"

I open the curtains.

I stare at what is in front of me.

I slowly relax the tension of my muscles.

I blankly stare.

I look.

I scowl.

I sigh.

I chuckle.

I look again.

I observe.

I observed the Stupid Woman in front of me.

I-

"Gokudera Hayato."

'Scratch that- I observe the most beautiful angel in front of me.'

Stupid Woman- my Stupid Woman has her head on her folded arms that is placed on the edge of the grand piano which is where the covered piano keys are located. Her hair is covered properly with a big handkerchief leaving only her bangs shown. Her uniform is wrinkled and her sleeves is obviously wet from I don't know.

I raised my eyebrow and squatted beside the piano bench then observed her face.

Her beautiful, perfect and flawless face.

I smiled at her sleeping form wearily then put my elbow on the piano- cradling my head to have a better view of her face. I watched her sleep, her face peaceful, her bangs covering her eyebrows, her lips parted and her cheeks have that tint of pink making her look like a sleeping French doll.

The wind that came from the opened sliding window in front of us blew her bangs making her closed eyelids covered with her hair. I chuckled slightly then took the lock of her hair and put it behind her ear.

I sigh. "I wonder what you're dreaming of…" then caress her cheeks.

"Gokudera Hayato…"

I blink. 'She sleep talks?'

I smirk mischievously and decide to play along, "what about him?"

She inhaled deeply and said, "Go…kude-ra Ha-yato, AKA Hurr…-icane Bo-mb, the self-p-proc-laimed right.., had man of.., the ten-th boss of the Vong-ola family, and the s-storm g-gu-ardian of the te-nth g-gener-ation Von-gola F-family, is not H-haru's friend."

I blink and try to digest what she just said then frown, 'didn't see that coming…'

"Wha-"

"In fact.., we-are mortal ene-mies, and I r-really, REALLY dislike him…"

"What the-"

"I mean who would take the liberty to give him some patience and a smile when every time we gaze into each other's eyes he would mutter something inappropriate and that something inappropriate is also something insulting,"- breath- "something that can make your head boil with anger and you can't do anything but counter his insult."- yawn- "Of course, once you counter him, he would shout back, I counter him, he curses back,"-chuckle-" I comment about his colorful words, he defends himself back. These continue until someone had enough of our fight and breaks us-"yawn-"up or we had to enough and just hold on to each other's pride."

"You're the one to talk-"

"Another reason is w-why you would like someone uncaring,-foul mouth, ch-child abusing"-yawn-"and obviously a total delinquent?" –breath-"A dangerous and insensitive person?"

I kept quiet. I furrowed my eyebrows once again, now because of that tiny yet deep wound from my chest. I bit my lips and thought, 'Che! It IS true what they said about words are the most dangerous weapon…'

I feel odd.

I feel like (and swear) that something just hit my chest. Something sharp, like the baseball freak's swords but instead of that nice peaceful feeling of tranquility, I feel a chaotic side effects inside my chest.

Burning…

Like that indescribable feeling when I found out I was an-

"This is what I think of him on the first time I see him the guy with the silver hair and poisonous green eyes that carries bombs and always picks fights with other delinquents." –smile-"This is what I think of him, until one day he puts his arms around me and gives me a smile…"

I stare at her.

Stare at my angel.

"You are the most stupid girl I have ever met in my entire cursed life…" I said along with my chuckles.

I lean towards her, not minding the numbness from my legs and knees then peck on her lips and then grin.

"The most stupid…" I whisper at her then close my eyes and lean my forehead to hers. "Stupid-"

"Gokudera Hayato…"

"Hmm?"

I felt someone shoved my shoulders away a little bit roughly then heard, "W-what a-are you d-d-doing here?"

I opened my eyes and it met with those brown ones that belong to my stupid woman.

I frown at her then stand up, "I should be the one who is asking that! I have been waiting and searching for you for an hour and a half!"

She stood up too and put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm sorry! You're the one who doesn't follow instructions!"

I scowl, "What! You said three minutes before-"

"After!"

"Whatever! You're the one who never came. What were you doing here? Camping out?"

She didn't answer. She sat down on the piano bench then bit her lip and her facial expression was annoying.

Why annoying?

I sigh and sit beside her. I put my right arm around her shoulders and pull her near to me. She lean her head on my shoulder then I place mine on top of hers.

We remain silent for a while. Our fingers entwine, sharing each other's warmth. I listen to her breathing-ragged and it sounds like she is stopping a sob every inhales.

"Why are you-"

"Because I promised I won't cry…"

I chuckle, "Idiot…" I pull away from her, removing my arms, lifting my head.

She seems a little bit surprise by my actions but before she could react I cup her head between my hands then lean my forehead against hers and whisper, "cry…"

She slowly removes my hands from her face then immediately warps her arms around my torso, burying her face to my chest then cry.

I put my right hand to her back patting it gently, rubbing circles for comfort and my other hand is around her waist pulling her closer.

She seems have a very heavy problem this time, half an hour has passed her cries aren't calming down. Every cry she tightens her embrace-her embrace so strong as if she is afraid that I might disappear in front of her any time now.

I moved my hand from her back to her covered head and questioned, "what is wrong?"

She shakes her head back and forth and tries to say between her sobs, "nothing…"

I raise an eyebrow, "so you're crying out of nothing?"- chuckle-"That's craziness Haru…"

She punches my back, "Haru is not crazy!"

"Then what is she?"

She remains silent again as if she's thinking over a good answer to a very simple question.

"Oi! Come on! What is she?"

She tightens her hold, "Ah! Too embarrassing!"

I snicker and tease her a bit, "What? She's stupid?"

She punches my back again, this time twice. 'That is defiantly going to leave a bruise…'

We were silent for a minute then I heard her murmured something against my chest, her cries calming down to steady whimpers.

"What? Can't hear you stupid-"

"Ah!" She pulls away then places her hands on my shoulders and shouts, "Haru is not stupid! How many times am I going to say that to BAKADERA-KUN! What is she then? She's crazy! Crazy in love with the most stupid guardian in the tenth generation Vongola Family, the most idiotic storm guardian in the entire mafia world!"

She stops her rants and breathes as if she just runs in a marathon. Her face is red, technically red and she's trying her best not to meet my gaze.

I stare at her then laugh.

"What's funny?!"

"N-nothing!"

She raises her eyebrow, "laughing out of nothing?"-chuckle-"That's craziness Hayato…"

I smile at her retort then put my finger under her chin to make her meet my gaze, "What's with the sudden confession?"

She blushes harder and stutters, "b-be-c-cau-s-s-e…"

"Hmm?

"Ah!" She shoves my hand away from her chin then cross her arms to her chest, "I want to know your answer!"

I raise my eyebrow. I slowly put my hand on her head then gingerly remove the handkerchief that holds her hair.

When it was half removed, she stopped my hand, "Your answer first.., Hayato-kun…"

I furrow my eye brows, "What happened?"

She closes her eyes then sighs in defeat and removes my hand on her head, "promise me you won't laugh?"

I blink, "Ok?"

She finishes the job by hastily pulling the knot free behind her head, revealing her mid-night violet hair.

I stare then sigh and run my fingers through it and find her waist length hair cut improperly short, just above her chin.

I frown.

She opens her eyes and scowls.

"Who?"

She sighs.

"Your fan girls but-"

"Please Haru, no sugar coating…" I said, my blood was starting to boil.

She runs her finger through her hair and sighs in frustration. "When I was about to meet you at the front gates, they ambushed me and dragged me to the janitor's comfort room. They tied me upon a chair and made me face the mirror. Then right before my eyes they began to cut my hair and say things like, 'He won't love you anymore', 'ugly stupid woman' and 'he's ours! Remember that idiot!'"

"After all that they left me until a janitress found me and immediately set me free. Once I was untied, I ran away ignoring the janitress calls…" She looks at me and force a smile, "I ended up here and cried it all until I fell asleep…"

She stops and exhales sharply. Her eyes pooling with tears but instead of crying, she giggles and say, "it's funny right? Last year, Haru escaped and fought bravely against her 'future murderers but now… She let her school mates-"

I did what I did earlier: I put my arm around her shoulders then slightly turned her body to face me and pulled her head against my chest and then put chin on top of her head. "Cry…" I whispered.

She cries. I rock our bodies back and forth and whisper sorry and other comforting words to her.

We remain like that: she, having her arms around me while I cradle her comforting her with all my best.

After a while she giggled, "But you know what, Hayato-kun?"

"What?"

"Haru didn't cry when they're cutting her hair or say those mean things…" She puts her pointing fingers on the sides of her lips and grin, "instead Haru smiles at them and Haru thinks that's the reason why they left!"

Those words… Such carefree words… Even though she has that smile I know that she is just stopping those gathered tears in her eyes from falling some more.

I smile down at her, "Not so stupid after all Miura…"

She laughed but it only lasted for a second then she shook her head and leaned it against my chest and said, "I want to hear it Haya-"

I open the cover of the piano and remove the red carpet like second covering of the piano keys then begin to play using only my left hand.

"Wha-"

"You want to hear it right?"

"Lift your head, baby, don't be scared"

_I remember that day._

_It was hot, it was summer._

_Everyone was happy just like our same old days in our odd lives._

_Those laughter and cheers._

_Yes, I remember that day._

_The day I gave Stupid Woman my smile…_

"Of the things that could go wrong along the way"

_The blood, her opened flesh, it looked like hell to me._

_Her cries are bothering; it makes me want to do something I've never done before._

_Those cries, her tears-I have to do something…_

_I called out her name and told her to lift her head. _

_I can't react, I have to react. _

_I force these lips to move._

_Move, but not to talk but to smile and make her believe that I care._

_That nothing will happen as long as you smile at the things that could go wrong along the way…_

"You'll get by with a smile"

_I remember the second one._

_It was foggy but not enough to barricade the Namimori._

_She cried again, that stupid woman._

_I comforted her; I mean what else should I do? _

_I put my arms around her and say words to her to lessen her loneliness. _

_It seems to work since after that scene she's acting like her stupid self._

_After a while she cried again._

_This time it's our fault._

_It should be a surprise but I can't stand that crying face._

_So I told her everything not minding the fact that my sister will kill me for doing so._

_After I said the words she looked troubled._

_I asked her what the matter was now then she replied the most stupid answer._

_I can still remember her exact words, "But Haru didn't win…"_

_I laugh. Hard. With tears and my stomach start to sting._

_She gave me that odd look and asked me what was funny._

_I told her that it doesn't matter because,_

"You can't win at everything but you can try."

_She looked at me, her face now peaceful then she smiled back._

'_That's much better…' I thought._

"Baby, you don't have to worry"

_On the third time I observed that she always doubts too much about herself._

_About her ambition, her dreams._

_Darn her stupid mother._

_She cried again, it was very annoying._

_I didn't know why I'm annoyed but I let it slide._

_I hug her sincerely even I can't breathe anymore just to let her know that she doesn't have to be the best always and immediately,_

"'Coz there ain't no need to hurry"

_The time she settled down she told me everything._

_She told me she disgraced her parents._

'_Tsk! She is indeed stupid.' I thought and looked at the clouds, "you know what?" _

_"What?"_

_I smile wearily. "Life is hard…"_

_She looks at me. I look back._

_"But you can always make the best of it if you just try to appreciate what you have and be satisfied by it. Thank God for the good times, take the bad times as lessons, after all, _

"No one ever said that there's an easy way…"

_She smiles at me, "Another rare words from you Gokudera-san…"_

_Insulting but instead of being sarcastic I brag instead, "Heh! I have a good teacher since I was a kid who taught me these things."_

_"Who? Don't tell me it's Dr. Pervert!"_

_Indeed insulting, "Hell no! And why would I tell you!?"_

_We fight again after that, but it's alright as long she have that smile on her lips._

"When they're closing all their doors and they don't want you anymore"

_The fourth time, the most memorable words that she said was:_

"_My mother banned me from the house!"_

_I blinked. She blinked. I frowned. She smiled like a lunatic. I stared at her and thought, 'What? Is that supposed to be something worth celebrating for?' But instead of saying that I put the back of my left hand on her forehead and said, "The rain must be taking effect on you."_

_She denied what I said and told me that, "My father defended me Gokudera-san! He lets Haru to go to the college that she applied on and let her live with everybody!"_

_Okay, she was granted freedom, but was it worth it?_

_I questioned her this then for the first time since we've met she answered me an intelligent answer, "Haru will take this opportunity that her father gave her and be happy for it, be satisfied by it and at the same time, Haru will take the sufferance that her mother gave her not as a punishment but a lesson to learn. Haru thinks of her situation as a perfect balance Gokudera-san. A balance in life…"_

_I smiled but I want to do something about those tears,_

"This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway, 'girl I'll stay through the bad times even if I have to fetch you every day I'll get by if you smile"

_I don't know why I made her promise._

_I have this feeling since we have that very first comfort. _

_A feeling like I need to make her happy always._

_I decided to let the feeling flow to me and just to follow it and the feeling got stronger when she sealed her promise._

_I smiled at her then gave her a summary of her lesson,_

"You can never be too happy in this life"

_The fifth time…_

_Ah… Yes… _

_It hit me hard._

_When she said those words, "That I do love him…"_

_It hurts more than any wounds, fractures, burns even life and death situations that I experienced on our battles._

_It hurts, directly to the chest. _

_I feel like (and swear) that something just hit my chest. Something sharp, like the baseball freak's swords but instead of that nice peaceful feeling of tranquility, I feel a chaotic side effects inside my chest._

_Burning…_

_Like that indescribable feeling when I found out I was an illegal child._

_So instead of saying comforting words I said the things I regret,_

"In a world where everybody, hates a happy ending story it's a wonder love can make the world go round…"

_"So what do you mean by that?" She questioned me furrowing her eyebrows._

_"It means…"_

_"What!?"_

_I look at her, and I make sure that the softness in my eyes is no longer there and replaced by hate._

_"It means you're a hypocrite drowned by your own white lies…"_

"(Too doo doo...) Let me hear you sing it (Too doo doo...)"

_I was worried._

_She was late._

_She should be home by now._

_I was stupid._

_I shouldn't have given her the cold shoulder._

_I regret it indeed._

_I can never forgive myself if anything happens to her._

_I searched with all my might even the weather is me._

_I searched for my best friend. _

_The time I found her, my blood boiled and did what I have to do._

_When everything was over, I scolded her, she said sorry._

_We embraced like nothing happened a year ago._

_When we were on our way to find something to take covering to, her actions made me realize._

_I was annoyed when she cries because I don't want to see her cry._

_I want to see her smile always._

_I want to make her happy. _

_I-_

_"Why did you make me promise Gokudera Hayato?"_

_I smile and hug her tight and whisper to her ear, "Isn't obvious?"_

_She laughs, "No it's not…"_

_I pulled away and frowned, "That…"_

_"That…?"_

_"Seriously Miura, are you that naïve?!"_

_"Oh come on! Haru want to hear it!"_

_I chuckled then hugged her again, "I promised that, because I don't want to see my love cry…"_

_"Say it please."_

_"I love you…"_

_I love her…_

_"I love you too, my Guardian of storm Armour…"_

_As she says those words, I know I am home…_

"In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story, it's a wonder love can make the world go round but don't let it bring you down and turn your face into a frown you'll get along with a little prayer and a song."

I heard her sobbed and felt her hugged me tighter, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I doubted you…"

"Lift your head, baby, don't be scared…"

I looked at her and smiled.

"Of the things that could go wrong along the way"

She starts to sing with me and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"You'll get by, with a smile"

I look at her and offer the lyrics to her,

"Now it's time to kiss away those tears goodbye"

She wiped her tears then clears her throat.

"(Too doo doo...) Let me hear you sing it (Too doo doo...)"

We swayed our bodies along with the outro of the song.

I press every note with passion.

I look at her and sing,

"With a Smile…"

I lean my forehead against hers, we gaze right into each other's eyes then after a moment I close the gap between our lips and seals the words with love.

Miura Haru, AKA stupid woman, the self-proclaimed future wife of the tenth boss of the prestigious Vongola Family, one of the best friends of the REAL future wife of the tenth boss of the amazing Vongola family is not my friend.

In fact, we are mortal enemies, and I really, REALLY loathe her…

I mean who in their right mind would take the liberty to have patience with her utter idiocy? She is annoying, loud, irritating and so on so forth. When you said something sarcastic she lectures you back. When you defend yourself, she shouts back. Our little bickering cycle continues until someone stops us or we run out of excuses and just hold on to our pride then give each other a cold shoulder.

Another thing is that she always defends the stupid cow, squeals when something happened "extraordinary" (which is the things we do as "mafia members") and she always has her attention to the tenth. Always to the tenth, always clinging to the tenth... Why doesn't she open her eyes?

That is exactly why I call her stupid woman, because stupid people don't open their eyes to the truth. They always tell their selves lies to cover their loneliness. It's stupid. So stupid I want her to realize that. That what she is doing will only bring her pain someday...

This WAS my goal: to make her realize her idiocy and nothing more...

This WAS my goal until I saw her crying out her pain, as if she was about to give up and I have no choice but to put my arms around her and give her a smile :).

* * *

Author's note: I am very sorry this took so long! School is very, very busy!

Anyway! I wish this last chapter is worth the wait.

Thank you very much for reading this fic! It means a lot to me! Thank you very much to those who waited for an update, who liked/loved this fic, who reviewed, who gave me support, who gave me ideas!

I couldn't have one this without all of you!

Lyrics from: lyrics/e/eraserheads/with_a_

So… I guess till next story!

And please leave a review if you can! ^_^


	9. Extra: With a Ring

Author's note: Yo! It's been a long time since I wrote something for the anime KHR and here it is.

Okay, okay, the truth is, I am so grateful to you people who supported With a Smile. The people who reviewed, favorite, followed and for the four thousand plus views! I was very grateful, so I'm taking this chance to say, Thank you so much for the nice comments, everything. I couldn't have done it without your supports.

So, this is just an extra chapter for the story With a Smile. I wish you guys will like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the songs: With a Smile by Eraserheads and Forever and always by Parachute.

* * *

With a Ring: Forever and Always

Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola Family (though he was now 'the right hand man' he still 'self-proclaimed' it when we were teenagers) and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, was not Haru's friend.

In fact, we were more than friends and I really, REALLY..!

Wait. It I said what he was to me, you all would know the ending!

So, I was sure you people already knew how I took liberty to give him some patience and a smile even when every time we gazed right into each other's eyes he would mutter something inappropriate and that something inappropriate was also something insulting, something that could make your head boil with anger and you couldn't do anything but to counter his insults. You people knew already how I saw through his façade: uncaring, foul mouthed, child abusing and a delinquent. How I saw the real him.

And I was absolutely sure you folks knew how I fell.

You all knew the day he put his arms around me and gave me a smile.

This time, this story was all about the day he died.

Don't panic! Don't freak out! I am not finished yet!

To tell you the truth, people, this story wasn't even 'tragedy' or 'angst' or whatever super depressing genre was invented in this world.

Actually this was a one heart-warming story and this was not mine alone or his but also to someone… Precious.

Alright! Now it all started on December 25. It was the day of celebrating and giving gifts.

I was walking down the streets of Naminori, looking at my surroundings with my eyes wide of awe and adoration. Everything was covered in white cold blanket. Houses and trees were sparkling with dazzling lights. I looked up at the sky, it was grayish white and the sun was hiding behind the far horizon.

I found my pale lips formed a smile as I stared at the snowflake that landed on my nose. Everything was beautiful around me since this was also the day he would come back from his month long mission that was supposed to be much longer.

He called me last night, on Christmas Eve. He said that they finished their mission early and he would arrive home on Christmas day.

I was thrilled by the thought of him going home since, well… I missed him so much. He still kept his promise to me: he always fetched me every day from my working place to the house.

Oh, by the way, my mother lifted the 'ban' after I graduated college. She told me, quote, "You proved me something that I ought to know from the very start, Haru. I'm proud of you."

That was one of the best days of my life. I cried, of course, tears of pure joy. The best part of it was when she looked at me, eye to eye; as she said the quote I could see the sincerity in her eyes. After a few moments of forgiveness between my mother and me, I ran out of the house to find him. And I did. He was right: She was expecting more from me that time, that's why she said those words. He embraced me, just like the fourth time.

So, now I was walking down the streets of Namimori, finding my way to the meeting place he told me last night when he called (that's right people, our grumpy old guardian asked me out on a date!) I walked with caution, since the ground was slippery and wet (truth to be told, I wanted to run out of excitement but if I did, I'm sure I wouldn't make it at the 'meeting place' in one piece.) The time I was only a few blocks away from the meeting place, I heard someone exclaimed, "Come here, come all! To the Namimori Park, where a very fun festival is being held! There will be fine stalls, foods, at night, a fireworks display and the best of all: a hot air balloon riding for a cheap fee! So what are you waiting for? Come now!"

Like my Guardian of Storm Armor said, I'm stupid.

Stupid indeed.

I ran, when I heard the word, 'hot air balloon.'

Never rode one. And I wanted to. Out of complete excitement, I forgot about the weather and the reason why I took it slow even I was dying out of excitement on meeting him.

Don't get me wrong, I love him more.

May be it was just the fact that riding a hot air balloon was one of my childhood dreams.

I told him about that and he just laughed.

I ran feeling the excitement in my chest, making my heart rate fast. When I was nearing the entrance of the park, I stepped on something. And that something was slippery then it occurred to me, as a snowflake landed on my nose, I began hoping that I would also land on something soft too.

"O-oi!"

"Hahi!"

Déjà vu, anyone?

"Why are you running around in this kind of weather, stupid woman? Don't you know it's dangerous-"

I ignored him and warped my arms around his torso then buried my face to his chest. I felt like a princess that time. A damsel-in-distress then your knight saving you in one swipe. I wanted to tell that to him but I know that if I did, he would just laugh at my childishness.

Then it hit me. I was 'like' a princess.

"Thank you for saving me, my Guardian of Storm Armor." I mumbled at his chest. I didn't look up at him, not now that my cheeks were burning and I was sure my face was tomato red. The cutest part of it was I wasn't the only one who had my cheeks flaming but also his.

I could tell because I could feel his heartbeat. Heard it pounding inside his chest, beating like a drum.

I smirked to myself, if a nervous Gokudera Hayato was amusing to watch then wait till you see a flustered one.

It was worth watching for.

I continued to hug him, letting him know how much I missed him. I felt him move his hand that was clutching my arm then snaked it around my waist. The other was on the back of my head pulling me closer.

We stayed like that, not minding we were in a park-a public place- and just continued savoring each other's presence. I could feel and I was glad to know that he missed me too. His hug told me so. His heart proved me so.

After a few sweet moments, I pulled away, not quite ready to face him. I stared at the ground first then glanced up and whispered, "Welcome home…"

I heard him chuckled then he loosed his embrace around me, making me feel cold. He cupped my cheeks then kissed me.

On the forehead.

"I'm home." He mumbled back.

I lifted my head, not that afraid anymore. His kiss told me some unspoken feelings that gave me valor to face him. I looked up at his smoldering emerald eyes then gave him a smile.

He stared at me first his expression was amused and surprised. He dropped his hands then entwined one with mine. I felt more blood rushing to my cheeks making my face extremely warm. He continued to look at me then smiled back.

He took a step forward then tugged my arm, silently telling me to follow him. I squeezed his hand then walked with him happily hand in hand.

"So… How was the mission? Hayato-kun didn't get hurt, did he?" I asked like I always do every time he went home to my arms from his missions. I looked up the sky again then for the third time, another snowflake landed on my nose.

"You should really wipe that off your nose." He said, his voice sounded like he was fighting back a laugh. "The coldness of it is making your nose red. You look like a clown."

Blood ran to my cheeks again, this time, out of embarrassment. I hastily wiped the evaporated snow off my nose then grunted.

He laughed some more, the sound was comforting and nostalgic. He tightened his hold to my hand and said, "Just kidding! The mission was fine, though, it wasn't that easy. And don't worry. I'm still alive, am I not?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, disapproving his last statement. Something in voice made me curious. It sounded like, strained. Like he forced his mouth to say the words.

I narrowed my eyes then pulled his hand flexing his arm.

He didn't yelp or groan but he flinched.

I furrowed my eyebrows then raised his arm up. He made a move of stopping me but I beat him by sliding the sleeve of his jacket up and found his arm heavily bandaged and I could see some blotches of blood seeping through it.

My eyes went weary of that horrible sight. I hated it when he got seriously hurt. I heard him made an uncomfortable noise behind his throat then pulled his arm back swiftly. He slid his sleeve down and tried to look like nothing happened.

I scowled at him. He averted his eyes away. He reached for my hand but I evaded it, "What happened?"

He didn't reply. He reached for my hand again but this time, he looked at me right directly into my eyes as if to persuade.

I tried not to get swallowed by those eyes. Not to fall in love once again, but, I failed. I hated him for this. He always gave me those eyes if he didn't want to do or to talk about something anymore. It was as if his cue. His secret weapon for me. How he got me to shut up. No seducing kisses or amorous hugs were needed. Only his eyes were enough to drown every thought away.

I sighed in defeat as he got hold of my hand then pulled me with him. Like that night on my best friend's fairytale on Namimori Shrine. But this time, the spell wasn't casted by envy, pain and petty white lies. It was by his eyes.

That time, he led me out of the scene. Out of the pain, out of my fantasies. This time he was leading me in. With the help of my worries and curiosity, I was led inside of fear's cave. Fear of the cause of that wound. His eye's spell just made me zipped my mouth but the thoughts were still there.

I didn't know how long we walked, under the afternoon sky, on the crowded place. He had his back on me and not even once he turned around or took a simple glance.

I bit my lip. I let my heart fall to my stomach. The hotness of my cheeks was rising up to my eyes.

'Don't cry.' I said to myself. 'Come on! It's him, there's nothing to worry about!'

"Haru." He called. When I was going to look up at him my vision became dark.

Literally dark. I couldn't see anything. I gasped when I felt someone roughly tying something at the back of my head. I thrashed around but someone pulled me against him. I gathered all of courage then took a deep breath getting ready to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Calm down, Stupid Woman, I'm here." I heard Hayato-kun whispered to my ear. I pursed my lips to prevent myself from squealing because of the chills that ran down to my spine caused by his voice.

I cleared my throat and managed to say, "Hayato-kun, what are you-"

I felt him warped one of his arms around my waist pulling me closer, cutting my words. I didn't know what he was doing but I heard him grunted then my entire body felt like it was floating for a second. I yelped, startled by his actions.

"Hayato-"

"Shh…" He shushed me, pulling my head and landed-I think-on his chest. I blushed as I felt his warmth. "You'll ruin the moment."

I scoffed, "what moment?"

He made an annoyed voice, "wait for a moment."

I didn't know was happening or what was he doing but I felt like as if I was riding an elevator. My stomach churned and my head felt like I was having a vertigo hit.

I waited patiently for him to let me see and to let me enjoy the 'moment' he was so happy about. I didn't say anything but I was getting a little annoyed of not having a sense of sight.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Seriously?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Haru… Please?" He pleaded. I could fell his breath at the back of my neck making things harder for my heart.

I closed my eyes and it was still the same. "I feel like I'm blind."

I heard him laughed.

I frowned to myself. "Can I take it off now?"

"I'll do it." He said. I could hear the excitement in his voice, making more curious. I felt him unknotted the blindfold behind my back then took it off. My vision became orangey red due to my eyes that got used to the darkness that was now being exposed by light. I waited for his cue, his order to let me open my eyes. I felt him held my hand and said, "Haru, don't laugh okay?"

I just nodded.

"Remember the day you said to me that one of your childhood dreams-"

I couldn't wait.

I opened my eyes then gasped; the churning of my stomach and vertigo hit was explained.

I heard him chuckled, "Never mind." He snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Surprise and Merry Christmas, Haru…"

I bit my lip. The view before me was indescribable.

I felt like I was part of a painting. The trees looked like green and white foliage. The view of Namimori from up here looked like a well-made and beautifully designed diorama. The clouds, I felt like I could reach them. Far away mountains seeped through the far horizon behind it was the sun making me feel like everything was unrealistic.

I breathed in and smelt the fresh winter air. My jaw dropped, eyes sparkling, hand trembling.

I put one shaky hand on Hayato-kun's and chocked out, "How-the schedule for the-"

"What can I say?" He interrupted me. "I have my magic."

I sniggered then turned my body to face him. I grabbed his collar and sarcastically said, "More like influence."

We laughed. I leaned my head on his chest and meekly mumbled, "Thank you… I thought you didn't believe me that time-"chuckle"-when I told you about 'My dream of riding a hot air balloon.'"

He laughed then placed his chin on top of my head, "I just want to do this properly."

I lifted my head as he raised his. I gave him a confused look, he just stared back.

He wearily looked at me as if he was going to say something unbearable. I moved my lips to say something but he stopped me.

He pressed his lips against mine, soft and gentle. I closed my eyes and warped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

I could feel it. His hesitation. It felt like he was in pain, like he was charging his courage from our kiss.

I moved one of my hands to his injured arm then gave it a light squeeze as if to cuddle off the pain.

He pulled away. I looked at his face. His expression was passive and his eyes were much tired as before. I gave him a small smile. He just stared.

"Please don't worry about this arm." He said pushing my grip away. "I'm a fast healer and aren't you glad I'm alive?"

I frowned at him. The hotness in my eyes returned making my face warm as well. What did he mean by that? Be happy that he was still in one piece even the pieces were bandaged and bleeding? I've been through many arguments with him about this but I wasn't able to express my whole opinion and feelings about the point. "You're still hurt. And you could've been killed-"

"I won't-"

"Do you understand that?!" I exclaimed letting my feelings went loose. I looked at his eyes challenging his spell. "I don't care whatever the reason this time, Hayato! We've been this argument for so many times and I just-"

"It was-"

"-want to say it! What I feel when you tell me 'It's okay.' Yes! You didn't die now but what about next time? Next mission?"

He just stared at me. Probably because just ten minutes ago we were all sweet and because of just a one pained kiss, we fell yet again to another argument. Another reason was I was crying again. I broke the promise. I didn't care; he was the reason why I did.

"You don't know how you make me worry Hayato…" I sobbed. "I trust you. I really do! But put yourself in my place. Imagine me heavily wounded and I told you not to worry, what would you feel?"

"I know it was just your way of letting me know that you're strong and you don't want to damage your pride but please…" I clutched the collar of his jacket then buried my face to his chest. It felt funny in a way that I was doing this when I was crying about something that happened to me and now this time, I was doing it again and the reason was right in front of me. For the first time I didn't ran or clutched nothing. I was there in from of the reason, clutching his collar and at the same time, he was comforting me by his embrace.

"Haru… I-"

"I love you Hayato! So much, I can't bear seeing you hurt." I cut him looking at his eyes once again. "Don't tell me not to care about it because I can't tolerate it, don't tell me what to feel because you don't know how it feels like when I see you hurt!"

"Haru-!"

"And mostly, don't tell me to be happy you're alive because it's-"I took a deep breath. "Insulting!"

He stared at me, "Why?"

"Because to me, it sounds more like, 'Hold on until the next life and death situation…'" I closed my eyes. I felt like I said some things that a neurotic person would say. When I was shouting the words, I was so brave, but after my great outburst I felt abashed, embarrassed at myself.

My grip at his collar loosened, my hands were red and numb. I covered my face with my hands and cried. 'Great, I'm stupid, crazy, neurotic and insane.'

I heard him grunted then tightened his embrace. He was desperately trying to comfort me. The old times came in flashing to my mind and made me wonder and felt like he was getting tired of this.

I thought for a moment. 'Is he?'

"I'm sorry Hayato-kun…" I mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

He hugged me tighter. "I'm supposed to be the one saying that."

"Aren't you getting tired?" I blurted out without thinking. "I mean-"

"Why would I?" He said. He released one arm then used his hand to uncover my face. My hands fell to his chest. His hand was wiping my tears away. Just like the old times. "It's my job, remember? I'll stay through the bad times?"

I smiled bitterly at what he said. "Well at least let me stay with yours too…"

"I want to be there for you too, Hayato-kun. That's why it felt like you were rejecting my comfort whenever you tell me not to worry. And you may not show it much but I can feel your melancholy too."

He stared at me then smiled. The smile that made me fell for him. "Are you sure you want that?"

I nodded.

"I don't have it yet but, I'll do it anyway since you already put your heart on it."

'What?' I thought. I looked at him then my eyes went wide as he bent down on his knees and asked, "Will you wait for me? Wait for the day I will come back and do this again with a ring in hand. But please let us settle for this."

I stared at him awed.

"I, Gokudera Hayato, I want you forever to stay always by my side, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. To be honest, the mission is not finished yet but I want to spend this day with you here. I actually plan on doing this after the mission is over but what you said hit me-"he placed a fist on his chest, where the heart was located "-right here."

"Please wait for me." He pleaded. "We'll grow old together and I won't ever leave you, forever and always."

I didn't know what to say after that. Everything was completely magical just like in my childhood dreams where the man I love would propose to me. Even there weren't any classical music in the background, fancy dinner there; a candlelit and-it was perfect even he held no ring.

But who cares, right?

I bent down on knees too then hugged him. "Even without a ring. Yes. I will wait for you and promise me in return you will come back…"

He hugged me back. "I will. With a smile…"

It was actually one of the best days of my life. Of how beautiful and magical it was all. Even he didn't have a ring that time I already felt connected to him. Like I could already tell the world that, 'This person is going to be mine and only mine.'

After that no-ring proposal, everything was settled again. My fears just magically disappeared. We spent the day like what a normal girlfriend-boyfriend would. The next day, it was time to say good bye.

He left with a smile as the car drove away.

Do you all remember what I said that this story wasn't only mine and his?

I'll give you a hint to that riddle.

He gave a memento that night, something worth coming back for.

Alright! Now let's continue on March 14. It was the day where boys should make girls happy.

I was sitting on the table at the Vongola Mansion's garage. I was sent here a week ago, courtesy of the owner's fiancé, Kyoko-chan.

She said that they would come back any day of the week so she dragged me here. From Namimori to Italy. She dragged me since I wasn't ready to go because-

Wait. Almost slipped my tongue.

Let's just say, to me, riding a plane in my condition needed a lot of preparations.

So I was sitting on the table at the Vongola Mansion's garage. I was nervous at the same time, excited.

Because this was the day he would truly come back.

Just like he promised.

"Haru-chan, you've been sitting there for an hour now, why don't you come here inside?" Kyoko-chan said, leaning at the frame of the door connecting the mansion to the garage.

I looked at her then smiled, "It's okay. I'll wait here. Though, don't you think they're late?"

She furrowed her eyebrows then looked at the clock at the wall, "you're right. It's already past twelve."

I bit my lip. They said they'll arrive at lunch. They were supposed to be here. He was supposed to be here and I was sure he would call if something came up.

He would because he promised that too.

"Let's wait a little longer." I decided. I looked at Kyoko-chan again and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah."

I said the words yet something flipped in my stomach and something in my chest just out of its cave.

'Calm down Miura…' I said to myself. 'Calm down.'

I looked at the window hoping that the sight of the beautiful garden of the mansion would help me. And it did, a little. I continued to stare outside for more comfort.

I heard Kyoko-chan sighed then it followed by the sound of her footsteps walking towards me. I didn't look at her because if I saw her worried expression again my calming process would start all over again.

I felt her warmth next as she sat down beside me. We were silent, probably to give each other some peace of mind.

'_Ring! Ring! Ring!'_

The phone suddenly rang taking both of us out of our reverie. Both of us stood up in unison. I reached for her arm and said, "Let me… Please?"

She looked at me at first, looking bothered. I gave her my best pleading look. I wanted to answer it. I had that intimate feeling that I had to answer it.

"Okay." She finally answered. She held my hand and followed, "I'll be beside you."

I nodded. We went inside and headed straight to the living room. I now stood before the phone. I clutched nothing with my quivering hands. I reached for it. Slowly, I picked up the phone and put it on my ear.

"Hello?"

"Haru-san?!" A familiar voice exclaimed. It was the sky and he sounded like the feeling that I didn't want to feel. "Something happened, Haru-san! You have to come here-!"

Did you all remember the day he told me I was a hypocrite drowned by my own white lies? How I felt after he said the false reason behind his promise? That was how I feel right now. The flame arrow struck me a one perfect bull's eye and the degenerating effects was coming in slowly, destroying the rat's cage and let it lose once again feeding on my fears.

Everything was in a blur around me, felt like I was in a horrible dream. The time Kyoko-chan and I were on our way to the hospital that Tsuna-san said, my mind was going back to December. My mind made a repeating interlude in my mind of the day he asked me, him on his knees. Without a ring he proposed to me and pleaded me to wait for his return. I did. I waited. For three months I waited for his return, holding on to his promise that he would come back, not totally safe and unscathed but alive. With a ring. With a smile.

'Please be okay.' I thought to myself. 'Please… You promised me that you'll be okay…'

I felt a hand tapped me on my shoulder. I turned my head to Kyoko-chan then she gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry too much. It's bad for them…"

I just weakly nodded back.

"_Please wait for me." He pleaded. "We'll grow old together and I won't leave you, forever and always."_

'You won't leave…'

"We're here Madame." The driver said as he automatically unlocked the back door.

I didn't make a move until Kyoko-chan tugged at my arm. I looked at her and found her holding the door out for me. I bit my lip then gingerly went out of the car.

I held Kyoko-chan's hand tightly and I was glad that she didn't mind it at all. We walked together right in front of the front desk. I tried to open my mouth to say something but Kyoko-chan beat me there.

She asked for his room number with a calm voice but her expression told a different story. The nurse in charge nodded calmly as if she was expecting us and led us.

It felt like eternity for me. As I walked with these people I felt like we were strolling down a million halls making me dizzy. It all felt like I was back at fantasies. I was waiting for my Guardian for he was the only one who could lead me out of this hall way maze that was never ending.

As we walked, the nurse and Kyoko-chan talked about what happened to him.

Like I said, everything was in a blur. Even my ears didn't work properly anymore for I could barely hear them. Like a desperate eavesdropper listening to a thick wall. All that could be heard were silent murmurs and buzzes.

The nurse stopped. Kyoko-chan stopped. She reached for my shoulders then squared it to make me stop.

The nurse knocked at the door, opened it and gestured us in.

I tried to keep a straight face as I made a move to walk inside the room. Kyoko-chan tugged at the privacy curtain then turned to me.

I swallowed hard and I tasted one bitter medicine as I nodded. She slid the curtain and there he was.

He was awake. He looked terrible.

Several needles supported his system. Bandages covering up his wounds. He was talking with Tsuna-san with a quiet voice. The time Kyoko-chan opened the curtains; he turned to us and then gazed up to my eyes then gave a weary smile.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what my face looked like when I was standing there a meter away from his bed side. Kyoko-chan patted my back then went to her fiancé. Tsuna-san gave him a look then turned to me then nodded. He held Kyoko-chan's hand then went out of the room.

I took a step forward. He slowly moved his bandaged arm then held it out as if to invite me to a hug. I took a deep breath then cracked a fake grin back. I sat by his bed side. Everything around me didn't matter now. I raised my hand then smoothed his hair. I used my other hand to reach for his and held it as tight as I could.

He opened his mouth, probably to explain what happened but I interrupted him.

"Two." I said softly. "Let's have two kids…"

He looked at me for a second then smiled. Truly smiled. "Twins?"

"Yeah." I chuckled and it came out just fine. "Boy and girl. She will look like you and he will look like me."

He sniggered and said, "Oh I wish he won't inherit your stupidity."

I laughed. He laughed. I fought back my tears to not ruin the moment. We talked about the kids and our life, the good life that we always dreamt of. I tried to pretend we were back at the hot air balloon, standing there his arms around me as we talked.

Every word, I tightened my hold. He didn't seem to care. And I didn't too.

"We'll live in a house on the hill side near the mansion so if something came up you would be able to go there immediately."

He tried to nod. "Yeah, we'll stay there forever, grow old there and whether rich or poor we'll still make it through and still love each other."

I nodded my head and was proud that my tears weren't falling down yet. "Yes. Forever and always and we'll always sing our song. Teach it to the kids. Compose them a beautiful lullaby will you? And play it every night."

"Sure thing… The piano back in the castle." He chuckled. "That's the only inheritance that I needed from my father. And pass it down again."

We smiled at each other. I glanced up to the monitor beside his bed that indicates his heart rate.

I found it strange, that even my heart skipped a beat stating my fear; I still try, desperately try not to break my promise to him again. Not to cry, not to give up.

I was scared yet I felt brave.

I was losing hope yet that smile gave me light.

I wore no ring yet I felt connection.

He was mine and I wanted to make him mine, officially.

I glanced up to his head board and saw that device that you would push to call in the nurses.

I squeezed his hand then reached for it.

"What are you going to do, Haru?"

I pressed the red button. I waited. After a minute, a nurse came in.

"Yes?"

"Could you…" I took a deep breath. "Please send in a chaplain?"

The nurse stared at me for a moment as if her mind was debating whether to ask me why or not. She looked at Hayato-kun then to me and nodded.

"Haru?"

I stood up then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Wait for a moment will you? I just have to borrow something."

"Wha-"

I ran outside the room and found Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san sitting on the bench near the room. Both of them stood up as they saw me. Kyoko-chan asked, "What's the matter, Haru-chan? There was a nurse-"

"Tsuna-san, is Ryohei-san's confined next door?" I asked.

Tsuna-san nodded, "Why?"

"Hana-san is with him, right?"

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled at him then turned to Kyoko-chan, "Kyoko-chan, please do me a favor and please barrow your brother and Hana-san's wedding rings?" I turned to Tsuna-san again. "And please invite everyone in Hayato-kun's room if they may."

Kyoko-chan put on a confused look, "Why?"

I smiled at her again. "We're getting married."

They looked at me for a moment as if what I just said was very hard to understand. I put on a pleading look, letting them know that I really wanted to do it. They smiled back at me then nodded.

"Okay." Kyoko-chan said. "I'll go get the rings."

"I'll…" Tsuna-san started. His face looked like he was nervous about something. I was about to ask him what was the matter but he just chuckled. "I'll gather everyone up."

"Thank you." I said simply. Both of them began to do what I just asked then went inside Hayato-kun's room once again. I sat on his bed side once again and held his hand.

"Haru…" He weakly whispered. "What-"

"Let's get married Hayato-kun." I said enthusiastically as I could. "Let's seal our promise."

He stared at me as if I was the craziest person in the world. But I didn't care. I wanted him to be mine. I needed him to be mine. We needed him to be ours.

He didn't say a word after what I said. We waited patiently for the guest to arrive. The chaplain, the rings. As we wait, we continued to talk about our 'plans for the future.' I tried to picture this memory in my mind and lock it up in my heart for me to remember.

Twenty minutes passed; there was a knock on the door.

Everyone went in. The whole Vongola family went in and most of them were in wheel chairs and crutches. They looked weary first then forced their lips to smile. I smiled back at them then nodded.

There was another knock on the door then came in the chaplain. He seemed to understand what I wanted to happen-to my surprise. Maybe the nurse had this hunch and told him about it. He smiled at us and just said a couple verses.

Kyoko-chan gave me the wedding rings of her brother and step sister. I thanked her then turned to him.

"Let's get-"I sobbed. I didn't care. "-m-married, H-ha-ya-to-kun…"

He just nodded with a smile.

Everybody was laughing thinking how crazy and stupid this idea was. I laughed with them too, thinking out the same thing. But we laughed as our tears fell on the floor, if not just put on a passive expression, trying look strong for us who just needed a little break from being strong.

Nobody said a thing as the chaplain spoke. We all pretended a wedding sensation as we imagined that this was a place for our situation right now.

I looked at his eyes just like I planned on doing on my wedding day, at the time of saying the vows. I tightened my hold on him hand and said, "I, Miura Haru, want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly

As promised, we'll grow old together and please always remember the promises that we made. The days of my cries. I thank you for always being there for me in my bad times and tried to enlighten it up by putting your arms around me and gave a smile." I sobbed. "I promised not to cry anymore but… I'm sorry!"

Everyone laughed.

"I love you Hayato-kun. Whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other and live through life with a smile."

I slipped the ring to his finger and finished my vow, "forever and always, Hayato-kun. Forever and always…"

I felt everything that I felt when I was telling you folks the story how I changed my mind about him. How I fell in love with him. How he made me realize. How he told me his words of wisdom. How he told me he loves me. Nothing mattered now. That was I decided.

I love him.

I finished my vows and at the same time, my ears picked up the beeps, they were getting too slow.

I held his hand and beamed at him.

He smiled back. His voice was almost too low as he said, "I, Gokudera Hayato, I love you forever, forever and always…

Please always remember that, Stupid Woman, even if I'm not there.

I'll always love you… Forever and always…"

He slipped the ring to my finger and put a hand behind my neck. He pulled my head closer to his then we kissed.

"Forever and always, with a smile…"

And the beeps stopped.

I was reminded about all of the things that he told me. Like the sound of the machine that states that he was dead spoke to my ears quoting all of his words and promises to me. No words could explain what I felt after that kiss. It was best and at the same time worst. For all I knew that I owed him for a second then was taken away after another.

After that idea, I stood up, took his hand and placed it on my belly. I leaned down to him and gave his forehead a kiss. Kyoko-chan walked beside me then hugged me, giving me her shoulder.

I'm sure you folks already knew the 'others' who owed the story.

If not, let me continue the story. Because it's not finished yet!

Alright! Let's finish this on April 22, earth day. And our fifth anniversary as a couple.

I was running for my life-no-our lives as a man in black tailed behind me. I was actually on my way to his grave, to visit him, to greet him for this special day. I was planning on walking there but as I made my way there, a person was following me. When I realized he or she was tailing me I decided to run.

It was a complete déjà vu-once again- for me. It reminded me of the day of the storm. When he saved me by my 'future murderers.' And I was sure this time, I was completely screwed.

It was afternoon. It was April and the cemetery was entirely empty, if not, there weren't many of us. By the way, I was still on Italy. I decided to stay here until I gave birth.

Surprised? You should've known!

I was running, with four months twins in my belly. Even if I just started running, I was already completely drained. I told myself to keep going because I wasn't only fighting for my life. There were three of us and my life didn't matter but I cared for theirs.

It was peculiar how my pursuer wasn't tormenting me or laughing. I mean, I was sure he or she could see I was entirely weak and my drastic sole condition. Why wasn't he or she was laughing out of victory?

I shook my head, 'seriously, Miura? At this kind of situation?'

My breathing was becoming ragged and my entire body was in sore. I was fatigue, thirsty and afraid. Not for my life. For theirs.

I searched for something, anything that could serve as our hiding place. I scanned the place and spotted a huge tree. I headed towards it but unfortunately, my knees quivered.

"Ha-"

I was about to fall down and crash to the ground. I hugged my belly to protect them from the fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

I dared to open my eyes but a one big hand covered my mouth and nose with something soft, wet and-

'No!' I exclaimed in my head. 'Not liquid-!'

My senses were starting to go numb. It started form my sense of feeling then hearing, taste then my smell.

I had no time to struggle and I was too weak.

'My babies… I am so sorry…'

But before I fully lost my consciousness, I heard someone whispered, "I'm sorry Haru-san, but, I'm sure you'll thank us for this…"

I didn't know what happened after that though I was assuming of I wouldn't know it since I thought that I wouldn't see another day again.

I tried to look on the bright side of it as my dreams swirled of images of me, him and my unborn children walking around the hill side. Sometimes him playing piano, singing our song. It was painful at the same time beautiful. The bright side that if I never open my eyes again, at least we could all do this in a peaceful place of afterlife.

But you know what? I did wake up.

But I didn't truly really know how I ended up here, sitting on this black leathered parlor chair with a black ribbon tied up around my wrist, pinning my arms down keeping it in position and it blocked the blood flow in my veins. My hands were rested on the armrest of the chair. My head was throbbing, like I just woke up with a terrible hung over.

I lifted my head to take a look at my surrounding, but, as I made the movement, I heard someone gasped.

I blinked since the head ache was completely annoying but when I was going to open my eyes again, my vision became dark.

I was blind folded by- I think- the person who gasped. I tried to open my mouth but it was covered too.

I sighed mentally. How long were they planning on keeping me alive?

"Hay, don't you think this is too much? She is pregnant after all and the stress is-"

"Shh! She might recognize your voice!"

"Recognize my voice? I think we never met before."

"Argh! Just shut up-!"

'_Knock! Knock!'_

Someone knocked at the door silencing the two people bickering. I remained idle not really planning on escaping. To my surprise, I didn't feel scared at all. And I honestly wondered why.

I heard the door creaked open then a familiar shy voice asked, "Is she ready?"

There were some shuffling, rumbling noises in the background for a second then the voices said in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay! Send her out, untie her, take off the cloth on her mouth but keep the blind fold."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The two people untied the black ribbon that was pinning my arm down. After they did that I felt like my arm just took a deep breath. They took off the cloth over my mouth. They helped me up and what surprised me was they supported my back.

'What kind of kidnapper, killer or whatever would support his or her victim?'

They helped me up and guided me to I didn't know. I didn't say a word since I didn't know what to say after all. Question who they were? As if they would tell me. What do you want from me? Well if they did want something from me they should've steal it when they knocked me out. Why are you doing this?

"Why are you doing this?" 'Whatever it was.'

They didn't answer.

'Stupid! Of course they won't!'

Footsteps, soft breathing, sometimes coughing, throat clearing. Those were the only things that I heard from them. We continued to walk down the hall way? I thought it was a hallway since every sound was echoing. You know like those in movies for some suspense.

I walked with caution. I felt like I had too because I felt like what I was wearing was kind of heavy and oddly itchy, on the neck and the wrist. Soft silk like cloth brushed through my legs and the most annoying part were the shoes I was wearing was incredibly hard to walk in to.

I was glad that the people walking with me were holding me.

The people halted me. I heard some shuffling then something opening. After that there were a chorus of murmurs and gasps filled my ears then after a few moments the voices fell into a one deafening silence.

I bit my lip, 'where am I?'

I counted one to ten but I heard nothing. I kept counting then a familiar wedding song thundered to wherever I was.

Someone placed something on my hand and instructed me to hold it at the middle of belly. Sweet scent entered my nose. Someone draped something on my head. Soft silk touched my face. Someone unknotted my blindfold. Suddenly…

Suddenly!

The impossible stood before my eyes. 'Zombie apocalypse, anyone?'

"Oh! You're so beautiful dear!" I heard my mother's voice exclaimed but I didn't make a move to look at her. I heard my father's voice hitched in to a gasp but I ignored him.

I stood there idle, surprised and happy?

I don't know.

I don't know what to feel after all.

I heard my mother sighed. "So, you want to walk down or…"

I ran down the aisle.

Literally ran down the aisle.

I ignored the voices, my surroundings, everything.

Because my everything was already right in front of me.

Brought back to life.

He laughed at me as I ran down the aisle, his arms wide open welcoming me to a hug. I ran in to his arms and gave it all.

Tears started streaming down my face out of complete happiness. I hugged him tight as he hugged me back. Everyone laughed and gave us a round of applause.

"They said to walk down the aisle, not to run." He whispered at ear sarcastically.

"H-how…" I managed to say. "I was there. I-"

He leaned his forehead to mine. "What can I say? I have my magic."

I pounded him on his shoulder then smiled at him, "Why?"

"I didn't die Haru." He said while chuckling.

"But-"

"It was all pretend. The wounds and my condition were real but the heart monitor was fake." He chuckled. "I was supposed to propose to you after my heart beat died but what you did: the chaplain, the borrowing of rings, you beat me there."

He cupped my face then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "So this was the payback."

What?

Could you please repeat that?

Angry tears started to shred, "Be thankful that I love you so much and I am carrying your children Hayato because if I didn't-"I punched him again at the shoulder as hard as I could, "-I'll send you back to your grave!"

He winced and just laughed at me. "Thank you then."

I shook my head at him and pulled him down to a passionate kiss.

We got married!

That day was the best day of my life.

So let me say it once again, shall we?

Gokudera Hayato, AKA Hurricane Bomb, the self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola Family (though he was now 'the right hand man' he still 'self-proclaimed' it when we were teenagers) and the storm guardian of the tenth generation Vongola Family, was not Haru's friend.

In fact, he is my husband, the father of my children growing inside me and I really, REALLY love him.

He taught me many things, made me realize my mistakes. He saved me, cared for me, loved me…

He may look like a bad guy at first but if he put his arms around you and gave you a smile, try not to fall in love.

So, I guess this is the end of our story.

How I fell in love again and again and again.

With a ring, without a ring, it doesn't matter!

Because our 'Forever and always' and 'With a Smile' is enough to prove me the sincerity of his eternal love :).

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! And we'll see each other again to the next story? :)

I'm forever and always grateful to you guys, with a smile ^_^!


End file.
